Despertando en Las Vegas
by Jeadore
Summary: Como regalo -involuntario- de cumpleaños Justin y Alex viajan a Las Vegas a divertirse a lo grande. Pero tanta diversión lleva a la perdición, ¿o no? O, al menos, a situaciones jamás esperadas.
1. Día bipolar

**Despertando en Las Vegas**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

**1. Día bipolar**

El teléfono celular vibraba y sonaba encima de la cama de Alex, donde ella estaba despreocupadamente tirada, con una expresión furiosa en su rostro. Alrededor de ella también se encontraba el cobertor descuidadamente revuelto, papeles de regalos, un elegante reloj femenino, una tarjeta de disculpa y una _horrorosa_ bufanda. La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por el sol entrante de la ventana y no se oía más que los bufidos, el celular y los sonidos que hacía Alex cuando se movía.

Así encontró la situación Justin cuando la fue a ver.

Él golpeó la puerta abierta dos veces seguidas y atrajo la atención de su ceñuda hermana.

—Ah, viniste —dijo sin emoción alguna.

Justin entró a la habitación y prendió la luz, descubriendo un caos mayor allí de lo que originalmente había vislumbrado.

—Sí, no me iba a perder el cumpleaños de mi hermanita —contestó, con una leve sorna en la última palabra.

Alex fijó su mirada asesina en él, volvió a bufar e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Mi _peor_ cumpleaños.

Justin asintió, comprendiendo la situación.

—Me contaron que tuviste una rabieta esta mañana, empezando porque te levantaste temprano.

—Y no es para menos —farfulló molesta.

—Es lo que hay.

—Lo que hay es un asco, un bodrio, por Dios —desdeñó—. ¿Tu cómo hiciste…?

—Busqué algo que me levante el ánimo —la interrumpió. Se le acercó, se sentó a su lado con sutileza y precaución—. Vamos, algo bueno el día de hoy tiene que haber… ¿Harper?

Alex gruñó con la cara en la almohada.

—En Washington. No pudo volver.

Ella señaló la tarjeta de cumpleaños que reposaba del lado contrario adonde estaba Justin, y éste la tomó. En ella su amiga la felicitaba y le pedía perdón, prometiendo que en cuanto pudiera iría a visitarla. Como el ruido del teléfono llegó a resultarle extremadamente molesto, Alex lo agarró con rudeza y lo abrió. Otro mensaje en que le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños. Inmediatamente le quitó la batería al celular y lo tiró sobre la cama.

Justin intentó estratégicamente cambiar de tema.

— ¿Qué te regalaron?

—Una bufanda que no pienso usar jamás, dinero y ropa. ¿Me olvido del algo…? —simuló pensar, pero su ceño y su boca fruncidos no demostraban aquello—. Ah, sí. Un mensaje hermosísimo: ¡que pierdo mis poderes!

El chillido de Alex rebotó en toda la habitación y seguramente se oyó en otros lugares de la casa. Su hermano intentó suavemente que ella comprenda.

—Es sólo una suspensión, Alex —rectificó—. Yo también la vivo, y es solamente hasta que Max cumpla también los veintiuno.

— ¡¿Pero por qué?!

—Es una nueva medida, para que los tres hermanos tengamos la misma cantidad de posibilidades. Él cumple los veintiuno, nos devuelven los poderes y al mes siguiente realizamos la competencia —simplificó.

Aun así, Alex no se calmó. Golpeó inútilmente el colchón y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Su vida estaba empezando a apestar. Justin trató nuevamente de animarla, con diferentes cosas. Le preguntó si ahora, que ya no tenía límite alguno, que era una adulta para la ley, no le interesaba o había pensado en hacer algo. Alex se detuvo y reflexionó.

—Bueno… sí, hay algo que con Harper hace algunos años, antes de saber de toda esta… porquería de situación, habíamos pensado… —comentó. Lo correcto habría sido decir _yo había_, pero ella lo pasó por alto—… pensamos que sería genial ir a Las Vegas.

Él arqueó sus cejas. ¿Las Vegas? Viniendo de Alex no le parecía nada extraño, pero aún así él no le aconsejaría ir allí. Aunque no importaba, ella nunca le haría caso.

Alex continuó quejándose de su suerte, de la ausencia de su mejor amiga, de lo ocupado que los demás estaban con los estudios o el trabajo como para irse todo ese fin de semana, de lo mucho que le gustaría ir. Justin asentía sin escucharla realmente, intentando imaginarse si Las Vegas sería en verdad tal y cómo decían. Él no se veía encajando allí, él pertenecía a otro mundo, más científico y un poco más calmado, alejado de ése.

En un momento Alex se detuvo sospechosamente y lo observaba con fijeza.

—Aunque… —ella murmuró.

A Justin no le dio buena espina el tono y la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana. Gracias a su vasta experiencia, sabía que ella tenía una idea y dudaba de que sea una inofensiva.

—Justin, ¿dónde está tu valija? —preguntó mientras se paraba y empezaba a sacar algunas de sus mejores y más nuevas vestimentas, y calzados y accesorios.

—Abajo, ¿por?

Ella sonrió maliciosa y metió todas las cosas en una maleta, sin darle importancia al desorden, junto con su billetera y su celular y la batería de éste. Con la maleta en mano, empujó a su hermano fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo. Él no paró ni un segundo de pedir explicaciones, a lo que ella hizo caso omiso. Justin opuso resistencia, pero Alex lo venció tirándolo en el sillón.

— ¡Max! —gritó mientras buscaba un papel y una bolígrafo—. ¡Ven aquí, Max!

El aludido apareció unos segundos más tarde, inseguro, y vio a su hermano tirado en el sillón y a su hermana sentada encima de él, aplastándolo mientras ella escribía tranquilamente en una hoja.

—No me vas a seguir gritando, ¿o sí? —cuestionó Max, recordando el horrible momento que vivió esa mañana cuando a ella le secuestraron la magia.

—No, no. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Alex sonrió inocentemente, mientras metía un bollo de papel en la boca de su hermano mayor para que amortigüe las quejas de éste.

Max arqueó las cejas e intentó negociar.

— ¿Qué recibo yo a cambio?

—No intento asesinarte por una semana —contestó rápidamente Alex, que ya se lo esperaba.

—Un mes —elevó.

—Dos semanas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó:

—Hecho.

Ambos hermanos estrecharon sus manos. Alex le alcanzó el papel escrito, diciéndole que era un conjuro y le pidió que lo lleve a cabo. Previamente, tomó de la mano a Justin y con la otra acercó a su cuerpo su maleta y la valija de su hermano. Alex asintió lista y Max procedió a leer el conjuro con la varita en alto.

—_Las Vegas es genial, Las Vegas es otra realidad; quiero que mandes a mis hermanos a esa ciudad._

Una luz verde los envolvió, sus cuerpos se volvieron por una fracción de segundo más livianos que una pluma y una brisa golpeó sus rostros mientras el espacio a su alrededor se descomponía y se volvía a recomponer. Al pestañear, se encontraron en el sillón de otro lugar. Por la forma de la habitación, el mostrador, los sillones acomodados estratégicamente y las puertas abiertas, sumándole los empleados; era tonto no deducir que estaban en un hotel. Uno muy bueno.

Acostumbrada a la momentánea sordera luego de un viaje con varita, Alex comentó algo sorprendida que los hechizos de Max habían mejorado en el momento en que Justin logró finalmente escupir la bola de papel. Alex rodó los ojos, imaginándose el sermón.

— ¡Alex! ¿Las Vegas? ¿Estás loca? Esto está mal, tenemos que regresar a casa…

Su hermana lo interrumpió, cansada. Sí, los años pasaron, pero nada parecía cambiar.

—Está bien Justin, tú tampoco eras mi mejor opción como acompañante pero, como dijiste, es lo que hay. Eres el único que está desocupado y tiene el tiempo libre como para venir conmigo. Sé que eres un raro y un nerd y que la diversión la debes tener prohibida, pero haz esto por mí, ¿sí? —pidió Alex, recurriendo a la vieja carita de angelito que usaba con su padre.

Un pequeño tic en la oreja izquierda de Justin comenzó a presentarse mientras oía molesto los desdeñosos adjetivos que su hermana le otorgaba.

—Yo no tengo prohibida la diversión, sólo que… —comenzó a replicar.

—Vamos, hazlo por mí. ¿Como regalo de cumpleaños? —propuso.

—Yo te compré un regalo, lo tengo en la…

— ¡Justin! ¡Vamos! Sé que más de una vez te molesto, y te digo nerd y miles de cosas más, pero yo te quiero porque eres bueno, porque eres el mejor hermano que puedo tener, porque sabes hacer sacrificios y…

Justin sonrió, algo orgulloso de sí mismo ante sus palabras, mientras se acomodaba la camisa negra.

—Está bien. Por tu cumpleaños —aceptó.

Alex sonrió victoriosa.

—…y porque pagarás la habitación y la estadía —completó.

El rostro de él se descompuso. Alex agrandó su sonrisa socarrona y se dio vuelta. Caminó hacia el mostrador serenamente y con un suave vaivén en sus caderas que siempre tenía cuando se declaraba la victoria a su favor. Justin la siguió, maldiciendo el haber caído nuevamente en ese viejo truco.

El conserje los atendió con una sonrisa en cuanto Alex le pidió una habitación.

—Me temo que nos queda el penthouse…

—Algo más barato —dijo Justin ariscamente.

Él ni quería saber cuánto costaba el penthouse, es más, él estaba tratando de contar cuánto dinero tenía y podía gastar. Alex lo miró algo fastidiada. A ella el penthouse le sonaba fantástico.

El empleado fingió toser para ocultar un _tacaño_. Justin frunció el ceño. Ya estaba entrenado con los _inútil_, los _consigue una vida_ y los _nerd_ de Alex como para no darse cuenta.

—Oiga, ¿dónde está su superior? Creo que el gerente estará interesado en saber que sus empleados son unos irrespetuosos, que no tienen ganas de trabajar y que les hacen perder al hotel… —se enfureció Justin. Alex lo miró sorprendida.

El conserje se apresuró a acallarlo antes de que se arme un escándalo y que realmente vaya el gerente.

—Tenemos una habitación preciosa que acaba de ser desocupada. Se las puedo rebajar un treinta por ciento. Si la aceptan, envío ahora mismo a que la limpien —ofreció el hombre, algo atemorizado.

Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, Justin aceptó. El empleado le entregó la tarjeta de la habitación 483 registrada a nombre de J. Russo y Justin agarró su maleta, dirigiéndose al ascensor sin decir ni una palabra. El conserje suspiró, aliviado de que se haya retirado, hasta que notó que Alex continuaba allí.

— ¿Puedo servirles en algo más? —preguntó simulando cortesía.

—Sí. El minibar y el servicio a la habitación y el restaurante son absolutamente gratis, tenemos pases VIP para cualquier cosa que haya en el hotel, al igual que tenemos prioridad en caso de que pida una limusina —exigió segura.

—Disculpe pero no puedo…

—Le mando a Justin con el gerente y toda tú vida acabará. No sabes qué tan influyente es —amenazó.

—Pero puedo conseguirle un descuento de más del cincuenta por ciento —dijo inmediatamente, despavorido.

Alex asintió, satisfecha.

— ¿Viste qué bien nos podemos llevar, Bobby?

—Señorita, mi nombre es…

—No me interesa —canturrió Alex, despidiéndose con la mano y yendo hacia su hermano, quien esperaba el ascensor.

Alex estaba sinceramente sorprendida de que su hermano pudiera también ser algo malo, además de sabelotodo. Le gustó cómo manejó la situación, así que tal vez no le haría pagar todo el viaje. O sí, después de todo era su cumpleaños.

—Te saldrá barato mi cumpleaños —le dijo apenas se posicionó a su lado.

Las puertas del ascensor ser abrieron y ambos entraron y se pararon al fondo, al lado del vidrio que mostraba el paisaje taciturno de Las Vegas con sus edificios, casinos y demás lugares de entretenimiento.

—Déjame creerte por un segundo —pidió irónicamente.

Alex apretó el número cuatro mientras el ascensor se llenaba de gente. Cada uno presionaba el piso al que debía ir. Justin negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Sus pensamientos eran susurrados inconscientemente. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Era Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado. Esto estaba mal.

— ¿El qué está mal? —le preguntó una chica, interesada, con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se le acercaba a él junto con su gemela.

Justin tartamudeó un _nada_. Bueno, quizás Las Vegas no eran _tan_ mala. Supo el nombre de las gemelas justo cuando Alex lo empujaba para salir. Ya estaban en el cuarto piso. Buscaron su habitación y, cuando la hallaron, entraron. Ya estaba ordenada, con una pequeña tarjeta de bienvenida encima de una mesa con un florero con orquídeas. Ambos respiraron profundamente. El ventanal estaba abierto y les mostraba un hermoso paisaje de la ciudad.

Oficialmente, ya estaban en Las Vegas. Ahora sólo tenían que divertirse.

* * *

Theresa suspiró. Recordaba ese día, muchos años atrás, cuando le dijeron que no desespere, que sus hijos se llevarían bien. Todo a su debido tiempo. Que durante la adolescencia madurarían, se acercarían más, las peleas amenguarían y se convertirían en… ¿cómo había sido la palabra? Ah, sí. _Compinches._

Que vil mentira había sido aquella.

Se reía de sí misma, qué ingenua había sido. En momentos sus hijos parecían que no querían ni verse entre ellos, en otros parecían ignorarse y sólo compartir la casa, en otros se hacían bromas de mal gusto mutuamente, y en otros muy escasos se demostraban que se querían.

Al principio creyó que serían Alex y Justin quienes se llevarían mejor, ya que eran los mayores y ambos tenían edades similares. Luego pensó que serían Alex y Max, ambos eran aliados en cuanto se trataba de realizar bromas no muy inocentes a Justin. Después también pensó que serían Justin y Max, siendo que los dos eran hombres. No obstante, ninguna combinación se dio. Sus personalidades chocaban y cada uno rebotaba a su mundo. A veces se ayudaban, pero era como una tregua momentánea.

Creyó que era sólo cuestión de madurez, dentro de poco todos se volverían unidos y serían una familia normal. Bueno, una familia normal con _magia._ También intentó culpabilizar a la magia, pero se rindió en el acto. Eso sólo era otro factor en la ecuación que, lamentablemente, no podía solucionar. Cuestión de tiempo, se repitió. Pronto, sin que se diera cuenta, sus hijos serían mucho más unidos, se juntarían y harían cosas por sí solos, y no treguas para realizar bromas en conjunto o escapar de líos.

Respirando calmadamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello, entró a la cocina y se encontró con Max estirando todo su largo cuerpo en el sofá anaranjado. Era increíble cuánto había crecido en unos años, ahora casi la pasaba a ella, sus facciones eran más varoniles y su voz había cambiado completamente. En verdad, todos sus hijos cambiaron. Son lo años, estos no vienen solos, se dijo.

—Max, ¿y Alex? Tengo pensado en hacerle un gran pastel de chocolate, quiero ver qué piensa…

Max la miró inmediatamente, con los ojos brillando. Ella sólo tenía que decir las palabras _pastel_ y _chocolate_ para ganarse toda la atención de su hijo y de su marido. Pero Max hizo una mueca, como si había un inconveniente y devolvió su atención al televisor.

—No está —anunció.

Claro, el inconveniente para hacer el pastel de cumpleaños era que la cumpleañera no estaba.

— ¿No está? —repitió.

Hubiese creído que Alex, con el malhumor de esa mañana, no saldría de su habitación.

—Ya dije que no. Se fue con Justin —informó Max mecánicamente, sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

¿Con Justin? Theresa se emocionó. Era posible que todo se esté cumpliendo, que sus hijos estén empezando a volverse hermanos más unidos. Tendría que haber confiado más en las experiencias ajenas, se reprendió.

— ¿Y sabes adónde fueron? —cuestionó interesada y con una leve sonrisa en su labios.

—Sí, a Las Vegas.

—Ah, a Las Ve… ¡¿Qué?!

Theresa se dio cuenta de que su voz salió una octava, o dos, más alta. Cuando se sorprendía le sucedía eso. Y cuando se aterraba y cuando enloquecía completamente. El problema fue que las tres la asaltaron en conjunto.

Las Vegas. Sus hijos, sus queridos niños, en una de las ciudades con peor fama del país. Un lugar corrompido por la tentación, que llegaba de distintas formas. Un lugar de juerga y a la vez perdición. El que iba, nunca volvía realmente bien.

Está bien, todo está bien; intentó asegurarse a sí misma. Sus chicos habían crecido, sabrían cuidarse. O por lo menos Justin, que era más responsable y siempre pensaba todo fríamente, cuidaría a Alex. Aunque Alex siempre encontraba la forma de engatusar a Justin, que también era un poco ingenuo.

Theresa empezó a hiperventilar.

¿A quién iba a engañar?, si se estaba santiguando para que no les pase nada. Sólo esperaba que suceda un milagro y realmente no pase nada y pueda hacerlos volver.

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan?_

_Síí, al fin lo subí. A quien esté leyendo mi otra historia, Max lo sabe, sabrá que dije "el viernes" pero soy un poco desastre para la puntualidad. Originalmente iba a ser un One-shot pero se alargó un poquito mucho (y aún ni lo termino de escribir). De cualquier forma, hasta ahora, este es el capítulo más largo. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo :)_

_¡Besos! ... y ¿reviews?_


	2. Bienvenidos a Las Vegas, señores

**Declaración:** _Siempre me olvido de esto. Es la única vez que lo haré en esta historia..._ WoWp no me pertenece y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro. (¿Quién me pagaría además?)

**Despertando en Las Vegas**

**Por: **Jeadore

* * *

La habitación 483 era verdaderamente hermosa. Tenía un estilo moderno, combinando rojos, negros y blancos, con sillones de símil cuero y repletos de almohadones, un televisor plasma y un baño grande. Hubo sólo un problema que notaron cuando la recorrieron. La cama. Era una matrimonial, y la _única_.

Algo boquiabierto aún, Justin se frotó la frente. Claro, ellos no habían especificado que querían una habitación para dos personas, con dos camas. No creía tener el dinero suficiente para pedir otra habitación para él, o su hermana, y de cualquier forma ésta era la única libre.

—Llama a Sparky y dile que los Russo queremos que nos pongan otra cama —ordenó Alex, mientras se sentaba cómodamente en la cama.

¿Sparky? Justin se divirtió ante el apodo, pero inmediatamente se repuso.

—Alex, no podemos hacer eso.

—Bien. Entonces disfruta del sillón —declaró ella.

— ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

—Porque tú eres un caballero; y un caballero no duerme con las damas con quienes no tienen relación alguna en la misma cama. Así que elige: el sillón o el suelo —contestó inmediatamente.

Justin lo pensó por un segundo. Luego, disgustado, dejó su abrigo sobre el sillón más grande. Allí hacía calor, mucho más al que estaba acostumbrado, ya sea en Nueva York o en Massachussets.

—Está bien. Pero igual no eres ninguna dama, sólo mi hermana —dijo.

Alex le sacó la lengua, sin ofenderse realmente. Luego abrió su valija y tomó un vestido lila de satén, un par de sandalias, algunos accesorios específicos y el bolso con maquillaje. Antes de encerrarse en el baño por un buen rato, le gritó a Justin que se aliste, ella no pensaba quedarse siempre en la habitación durante toda su estadía en Las Vegas. Justin se rió. Si ella lo decía… por ahora no iba a contradecirla.

Después de más de media hora, Alex salió del baño. Fue un tiempo récord en realidad. El vestido de tirantes que él había visto se le adecuaba a su delgado cuerpo y le llegaba a los muslos. Utilizaba un short negro debajo y las sandalias negras que él había visto. Últimamente Alex había comenzado a utilizar tacos, lo que ella toda su vida había desdeñado, y éstos le estilizaban aún más las piernas (aunque todavía adoraba las botas, sobre todo las desprovistas de plataformas). Usaba pocas pulseras y bijouterie, por lo que el tintineo no era insoportable; el cabello suelto ocultando sus orejas y un lindo maquillaje. Aunque de éste último, Justin no podía decir demasiado, él era inexperto en ese tema; sólo podía ver los ojos pintados de lila y los labios brillosos.

— ¿Qué tal? Sí, lo sé. Estoy hermosa —comentó Alex, contestándose a sí misma—. ¿Vas a ir así?

Justin se encogió de hombros, sin ver el problema.

Alex suspiró. Bien, él no se veía mal, quizás un poco formal con aquella camisa grisácea que resaltaban sus ojos, pero por lo demás estaba normal. Un pantalón Jean negro y unas zapatillas deportivas. Estaba bastante mejor que en otras ocasiones.

—Llamar a Rocky y dile que nos pida una limusina mientras yo preparo mi bolso.

Justin le hizo caso. Él no tenía nada que hacer más que mirar televisión y todo lo que necesitaba lo llevaba en los bolsillos. Mientras hablaba con recepción observaba lo que Alex guardaba en un bolso negro. La tarjeta de la habitación, algo de dinero, identificación, brillo labial, delineador a prueba de agua, hebillas para el pelo, un pequeño peine y algunas cosas más… Justin jamás entendió por qué las mujeres llevaban tantas cosas en los bolsos. Pregunta típica de hombre, le dijo una vez su padre. Apenas anunció que la limusina estaba en un minuto, ella se apresuró a tomar el teléfono celular y la batería. Entonces salieron de la habitación.

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, Alex volvió a colocar la batería del celular en su lugar. Un minuto después leía varios mensajes por su cumpleaños y veía la lista de llamadas perdidas. Una de Harper durante la tarde y tres de su casa hace sólo unos minutos atrás. Antes de que pueda contarle a Justin, comenzó a sonar una melodía que ella conocía. Era el celular de Justin que cada vez que le llamaban sonaba "Lloro lágrimas de sangre por ti" de la banda de metal que le gustaba a su hermano, Lágrimas de Sangre. Si era honesta, nunca supo qué le gusta a Justin de ese tipo de música, pero su hermano era un rarito, así que no le daba importancia.

Él le informó que lo llamaban desde su casa. Salieron del ascensor y se detuvieron en un rincón de la recepción.

—Hola —atendió.

Era su madre quien llamaba. Ella le pidió que ponga el altavoz y él así lo hizo.

— _¿Alex?_ —llamó Theresa.

—Aquí estoy, mamá —contestó fastidiada.

—_Que bien que estén juntos… Ahora, ¡¿qué hacen en Las Vegas?! Yo no me esperaba esto de ti, Justin._

—Es mi regalo de cumpleaños —afirmó Alex.

—Obligado —murmuró Justin y su hermana lo quiso asesinar—. Mira, mamá, no te preocupes.

— _¿Cómo quieres que no…?_

—Ma, tenemos que cortar, ya vinieron a buscarnos —informó Justin, contemplando al largo auto negro estacionándose en la calle.

Theresa intentó decir algo, pero su frase quedó oculta tras la exclamación de Alex.

— ¡Mi limusina! —gritó y se acercó casi corriendo al carro.

— ¡Adiós, Ma! —saludó Justin sin escuchar a Theresa, y luego cortó la comunicación.

Él se acercó también a la limusina y se paró al lado de su hermana. El chofer salió del auto y les preguntó si eran los señores Russo. Ante su afirmación, el chofer les dio las buenas noches y les abrió la puerta. Ambos hermanos sonrieron emocionados por el grandioso coche. Justin enseguida se puso a ver los botones y Alex se acomodó en el asiento. El coche arrancó y las sonrisas de los hermanos se agrandaron.

Justin preguntó para qué necesitaban la limusina, aunque estaba encantado con ella. Alex le explicó que había un concierto en el Hard Rock, en la piscina Rehab, aunque primero irían a cenar. No obstante, Justin sabía que era más que nada por disfrutar y alardear un poco. Él no cuestionó nada, y continuó hasta que halló el botón que abría el techo del auto. Con gran alegría ella sacó su cabeza primero, luego terminando por sacar medio cuerpo, y miró todos los edificios adornados con luces de neón.

Al minuto Justin también sacó medio cuerpo y disfrutó con ella del paisaje urbano. Sin embargo también sacó dos copas de champaña. Le entregó una a su hermana, que le miraba entre confundida y atónita, y él se quedó con la otra.

— ¡Por tu cumpleaños! —brindó él.

— ¡Por mi cumpleaños! —repitió ella—. ¡Y porque estamos en Las malditas Vegas! —gritó.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron el primer trago de la noche hasta el final. Luego Alex aprovechó estar en una ciudad diferente y, decidida a que ambos se desinhibirían, gritó de alegría.

* * *

Theresa sentía que tenía un nudo en el estómago y un sabor terriblemente amargo en la boca. Ya hacía un rato desde que sus hijos le habían cortado y ella aún se mantenía cerca del teléfono, aunque dudaba de que ellos le volvieran a llamar. Intentó dos veces más comunicarse con ellos, pero ninguno de los dos atendía el teléfono, seguramente los tenían en modo silencioso o guardados en algún lugar lejano. Quizás estaban en un lugar donde la música estaba tan fuerte que no los escuchaban, rodeados de juerguistas y lujurioso.

Y quizás también se estaba enloqueciendo.

Justin tenía veintitrés y Alex acababa de cumplir los veintiuno. Los chicos estaban creciendo y tenían que aprender a ser responsables y tener sus propias experiencias, ya sean buenas o malas. Aunque por su instinto de madre no podía evitar querer atosigarlos con preguntas y órdenes.

Respiró varias veces para calmarse y se sentó al lado de su hijo menor, quien continuaba atento a la televisión. Tenía que preocuparse más por Max, se dijo, ya que el chico había desarrollado una extraña afición por ver en su tiempo libre dibujos infantiles y contestarles a sus preguntas evidentes o burlarse de ellos.

Al rato entró Jerry, que venía de hacer las cuentas en la Subestación. Tal vez venía a pedirle ayuda, como había hecho otras veces.

— ¿Y Alex y Justin? —preguntó al no verlos con los demás.

—En Las… ¡Ay! —empezó Max a responderle pero su madre le golpeó en el brazo para desviar su atención—. ¿Qué te pasa, mamá?

Jerry los miró confundido y escéptico. Su mujer titubeó por unos segundos.

—En las tiendas del SoHo. Justin la llevó a Alex para que elija un regalo y se le levante el mal humor —dijo y para finalizar agregó una sonrisa característica de ella cuando mentía, pero que de alguna forma siempre convencía a los demás.

Tal y cómo Jerry le creyó. Max, en cambio, miró a su madre confundida. Él mismo había hecho el hechizo que trasladó a sus hermanos. ¿Acaso había un SoHo en Las Vegas también…? No, no iba a desvariar.

Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero una mirada glacial de Theresa lo detuvo. Guau, ahora se convencía de quién la había heredado Alex.

Por un segundo el rostro de Jerry expresó incredulidad y vacilación. Pero luego comentó con una sonrisa lo bueno que era que los dos se estén llevando mejor que antes. Theresa volvió a sonreír.

Por el momento, era mejor no decirle a su marido que su princesa se había escapado a Las Vegas, junto a su hermano mayor.

* * *

_Les dije que los otros capítulos serían más cortos, jaja. El lunes que viene comienzo nuevamente las clases, pero como ya terminé Max lo sabe supongo que me avocaré por completo a esta historia... espero XD. _

_Ojalá les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por los reviews :) Nos vemos la semana que viene. (Ya me decidí por el momento a publicar los lunes, no puede ser que siempre tenga algún problema el fin de semana¬¬)._

_¡Besos! y... ¿reviews?_


	3. Campo minado

**Max lo sabe**

**Por: **Jeadore

* * *

**3. Campo minado**

Justin abrió los ojos y los cerró de nuevo inmediatamente. Los volvió a abrir con cautela y parpadeó repetidas veces. El sol ingresaba a la habitación por las enormes ventanas y lo encandilaba. Pensó adormilado que tendría que haber cerrado las cortinas. Por la altura del sol seguramente ya era media mañana y no creía volver a dormirse. Bostezó adormilado y comenzó a contraer los músculos de su espalda para desperezarse. Pero entonces notó que a su lado descansaba alguien. No, alguien no; era su hermana, con el maquillaje levemente corrido.

Y ya no necesitó estirarse.

Saltó de la cama con la respiración agitada y se cuestionó a sí mismo qué demonios había pasado. Él recordaba la mayor parte de la noche, hasta podría decir toda la noche. No obstante, en ningún momento rememoraba alguna indiscreción con su hermana. ¿Habían bebido? Sí. ¿Habían reído? Sí. ¿Habían bailado? Sí. ¿Habían coqueteado? Bueno, eso dependía de quién opinaba. Había sido como pasar tiempo con una amiga.

Se acordó de que cuando volvieron estaban en la etapa alegre de la ebriedad, y de que su hermana casi se dormía en el ascensor. ¡Eso! Ahora sí se tranquilizaba con profundas respiraciones. Habían estado muy cansados, casi se dormían parados y finalmente se durmieron juntos instantáneamente.

Miró a su hermana. Ella aún conservaba puesta su ropa, incluso las sandalias. Él también tenía puesto su jean y hasta sentía el leve peso de su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se sentó en la cama sintiendo como se relajaban sus músculos. La noche anterior había sido una locura, pero la mañana era una pesadez. Su cuerpo se quejaba (más que nada su cabeza) y su mente no actuaba adecuadamente. Observó nuevamente a su hermana. Ella debía de estar incómoda, pero él sólo se animó a quitarle las sandalias, que habían dejado marcas en sus pies por los apretadas.

Decidido a no volverse a dormir, Justin agarró la ropa necesaria y se fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha de agua fría. Su mente se despabiló completamente. Se colocó unas bermudas que no hedía a cigarrillo, humo, sudor y a diferentes bebidas como champaña y daiquiri; a diferencia de su camisa gris de la noche anterior.

Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana, y prontamente dejarían de servir el desayuno. Él le escribió una nota a su hermana donde le decía que se iba a desayunar y bajó al restaurante del hotel que le había dejado indicado. Mientras bebía un café negro cargado con unas gotitas de miel para endulzar, pensaba detenidamente en la noche anterior. Primero habían ido al concierto en el Hard Rock (que vale decir, él pagó) de una banda que le gustaba a Alex y que, sorpresivamente, a él no le disgustó en lo absoluto. Luego habían ido a una fiesta en un local cuyo nombre no recordaba. Lo que sí recordaba era haber estado bailando y hablando con chicas preciosas. Y algunas un poco ligeras de ropas. Pero él las justificaba, allí, en Las Vegas, el calor ascendía superando los treinta grados en esa época (siendo que aún no estaban en vacaciones de verano). Después sabía que habían regresado al hotel, tambaleándose un poco y riéndose en un tono elevado, y habían continuado festejando en una fiesta privada en las que se inmiscuyeron. Y ahí, alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana habían terminado su noche. Regresaron a su habitación, cayeron rendidos y lo próximo que recordaba era lo sucedido hace unos cuantos minutos.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después, apareció Alex. Sus ojos se estrechaban y bostezaba repetidamente. Usaba un vestido claro, calzado playero y llevaba unos lentes oscuros en la cabeza. Con parsimonia se acercó a su hermano y se sentó en la silla de enfrente. Con una seña llamó al mozo y pidió un suculento desayuno.

— ¿Buenos días? —dijo Justin, viendo a su hermana por encima de su café, quien aún no le había dirigido la palabra.

—Ah, hola —saludó ella mientras masticaba una medialuna.

Esa respuesta sinceramente lo sorprendió. Estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas cargadas de mal humor y acidez, a los _«¿Lo son?» _y los_ «Malos días», _incluso los_ «Muérete». _Realmente el viaje estaba siendo entretenido y hasta transformador para su hermana.

— ¿Dormiste bien? —cuestionó él, algo cauteloso e imaginándose la reacción de ella en cuanto recuerde cómo durmieron esa noche. Saltaría a matarlo, quizás lentamente, con la excusa de que ella ya le había aclarado que él debía dormir en el sillón.

En cambio, asintió levemente.

—Estaba tan cansada que me dormí muy profundamente, ni siquiera me molestó dormir con la ropa puesta. Pero hará cosa de media hora que me desperté porque tenía frío. Tal vez el aire acondicionado está muy alto. Habría que hablar con Snoopy…

Ahora sí Justin estaba sinceramente atónito. Su hermana le hablaba como a una persona normal. Y no estaba sometida a ningún efecto del alcohol, o eso creía.

— ¿Te despertaste por el frío? —la ceja derecha de Justin se elevó.

Alex tragó lo que masticaba mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la mueca típica que realizaba cuando se acordaba de algo que no le agradaba. Agarró su celular, el cual había depositado sobre la mesa al lado del azúcar, y empezó a buscar algo y apretar teclas.

—No solo eso, mamá volvió a llamar y eso me despertó —contestó. Al ver el desconcierto en la cara de su hermano ante sus acciones, le explicó, rodando los ojos—. Bloqueé el número de casa y del celular de mamá. A ver, dame el tuyo.

Sin el permiso de Justin, al ver que éste no se lo daba, le sacó el teléfono.

—Espera Alex, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a bloquear a mamá? —exigió Justin, exasperado.

Ella frunció las cejas, levemente enfadada.

—No, no estoy loca. Estoy siendo razonable.

Su hermano la miró confundido. ¿Razonable? Bueno, ahora sí que estaba convencido de que su hermana estaba loca, o aún algo bebida.

Alex pudo imaginar lo que su hermano pensaba; después de todo, las expresiones de Justin era como leer un libro: nunca te podías equivocar con lo que leías. Bufó, le cansaba dar explicaciones de todo, hasta de lo más obvio para ella.

—Estamos de vacaciones —ella le hizo una seña a su hermano, quien estuvo a punto de interrumpirle—, únicamente tenemos que disfrutar y mamá nos volverá locos. Confía un poco más en mí —pidió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Él, sí debía ser sincero, estaba completamente inseguro, pero una corazonada, por alguna razón extraña que no supo de dónde salió, asintió. Confiaría en ella, continuaría divirtiéndose al estilo de Las Vegas. Nada malo podría pasar por liberarse un fin de semana. Alex le devolvió una sonrisa y se abocó a la tarea de bloquear a sus familiares también en el teléfono de su hermano.

—Listo —anunció y le devolvió el celular. Bebió el último trago de café y se levantó, animada—. ¡Vamos! Tengo ganas de ir un rato a la piscina —declaró mientras se acomodaba el vestido y se colocaba correctamente los lentes de sol sobre el puente de su fina y chiquita nariz.

Justin se mordió el labio.

—Mi ropa es para Nueva York… no tengo ningún traje de baño —dijo.

Alex no lo pensó ni por un segundo. Saltó al lado de su hermano y agarró su brazo entre lo suyos. En ese ligero abrazo notó cómo se había desarrollado su hermano. Ahora podía sentir sus brazos más fuertes, más musculosos. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y se rió de sí misma. Entonces miró a los ojos grisáceos de Justin y sonrió victoriosa.

—Entonces primero nos vamos ¡de compras! —exclamó y arrastró a su hermano hacia el centro comercial.

Él no pudo negarse ante la emoción de ella. ¿Y ella cómo no iba a estar emocionada?, si casi podía sentir la tarjeta de crédito de su hermano ardiendo en sus manos.

* * *

Theresa se reprendió a sí misma el nunca haber aprendido ocultismo o algo que la ayude a salir de esa situación. Pudo salir exitosamente en puntillas de pie esa mañana de la habitación, resguardada por el hecho de que a Jerry nada lo despertaba cuando dormía y a la vez roncaba. Anoche también había podido zafar, cuando alegó que sus hijos habían ido, luego de andar por todo el SoHo, a cenar algo por ahí, con unos amigos de Justin con los que Alex se llevaba bien. Con eso, y con una cargada cena que siempre le provoca somnolencia, Jerry se fue a dormir tranquilo.

Sin embargo, ahora era otro tema. Dudaba poder salir indemne de todo esto. Jerry sospechaba que algo que se venía cocinando a escondidas de él, y a ella ya no se le ocurrían muchas excusas para explicar la ausencia de sus hijos. Encima tenía que cuidar que a Max no se le escapara nada. Era conciente de que su hijo había crecido, pero también era conciente de que una nunca podía fiarse siempre al cien por ciento.

Su marido empezó a preguntar nuevamente por sus hijos y ella se mordía las uñas pensando qué le podía contestar. Evitó algunas diciendo que Alex dormía, que Justin fue a comprar leche u otras cosas. O que estaba en el ático.

Para colmo, Alex no atendió su teléfono y, cuando volvió a llamarlos, no se podía conectar con ninguno. En ese momento Theresa creyó que envejecía unos años.

Alrededor del mediodía, Jerry se le acercó con el ceño fruncido en la Subestación y le preguntó nuevamente por sus hijos. A ella casi se le cae la libreta con las comandas. Abrió la boca para balbucear alguna excusa, pero Jerry la interrumpió.

—No me mientas, Theresa —dijo, serio como pocas veces estaba, usualmente cuando era algo que incluía a sus hijos, ya sea su primogénito, su princesa o su niño despistado—. Dime dónde están.

Ella creyó que volvería a hiperventilar y decidió sentarse en una silla.

—He ido a sus habitaciones. Alex no está allí, su cama está demasiado ordenada como para que recién se haya levantado; y la de Justin ni siquiera está un poquito desordenada. Ni siquiera están sus valijas.

Theresa se derrumbó. No tenía mucha escapatoria. Jerry la miraba expectante y ella no sabía cómo decirle que sus hijos nuevamente se habían salido con la suya.

No le sorprendería nada encontrarse ahora al menos cinco canas más en su pelo.

"Sólo esperaba y deseaba que lo que iba a decirle no repercuta de una manera dramática."

* * *

_¡Hola! Perdón por la demora, sinceramente, no tengo excusas -.-_

_Bueno, en el cap. anterior no me dejó poner el título, el cual era Bienvenidos a Las Vegas, señores, disfruten su estadía. Este cap. es corto, ultimamente no logro hacer todos del mismo largo XD._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, en cuanto pueda, los contesto. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo._

_¡Besos! y... ¿reviews?_


	4. La locura continua

**Despertando en Las Vegas**

**Por: **Jeadore

* * *

**4. La locura continua**

Las Vegas era genial. Éstas estaban siendo las mejores vacaciones de su vida y que, además, eran un regalo de cumpleaños. Hasta casi sentía angustia porque esa noche sea la última allí. Podría intentar convencer a su hermano de quedarse otros días más, pero anticipaba el aburrido discurso sobre responsabilidades y el deber que tenía de volver a estudiar y etcétera. Y ella no tenía ningún ánimo de escucharlo. Últimamente Justin estaba realmente siendo bastante divertido, a diferencia de cómo era en verdad, y sería una lástima echar tanto trabajo al basurero.

Ahora que se fijaba, su hermano atraía bastante a las mujeres. Seguía siendo un rarito, pero era entretenido estar con él allí, a cualquier chica con quien hablaba hacía reír y hablaba con una voz inusualmente seductora, y ya casi no se trababa. Los años lo habían cambiado un poco. Su forma de ser casi no había variado, sin embargo ahora estaba más alto, con la espalda ancha y los músculos más formados, el cabello mojado y desordenado, su mirada gris increíblemente fuerte y segura. Su hermano le parecía que estaba un poco más atractivo, con su cuerpo brillando a causa del protector solar bajo el intenso sol de Nevada... era eso o que el durazno del daiquiri que tomaba estaba en mal estado.

Ella estaba hablando con un chico al que ya había seleccionado apenas entró en la piscina; era muy lindo, con una sonrisa grande y seductora. Si lo veía bien, se parecía algo a su antiguo ex novio, Riley, y también un poquito, pero muy poquito, a Justin, la boca más que nada. Él se le había acercado junto con dos chicas que en ese momento se arrimaban sin disimulo a su hermano. Al principio había sentido lástima por esas dos, pensando en quién habían justamente elegido para hablar, pero al final ella tenía que sentir más lástima de sí misma. El chico encantador no era realmente tan encantador, casi no hablaba y sí lo hacía era para elogiarse a sí mismo.

Su hermano hizo un comentario y las chicas se rieron tontamente. En realidad, se todos rieron menos ella, que estaba en su mundo.

—Entonces vinieron juntos. ¿Son pareja o…?

—Hermanos —Justin se apuró a aclarar y la rubia sonrió enormemente.

—Si quieren, esta noche pueden venir con nosotros —comentó la otra chica que, Alex notó, también era rubia, aunque era un color más armónico que el de la otra chica—. Vamos al hotel Luxor, a ver Believe de…

Alex la interrumpió, con una sonrisa levemente ladina y aburrida.

— ¿Un espectáculo de magia?

Alex no disimuló su mueca hacia las chicas con el típico aspecto de una californiana. En realidad, los tres tenían ese aspecto bronceado y con el cabello aclarado... entonces se acordó de que eran de San Francisco, o algo así habían dicho.

— ¡Sí! Es del mago más grandioso del mundo… Ah, no me digan que no creen en la magia —contestó la chica, visiblemente decepcionada.

—No, no. En lo que respecta a magia somos perfectamente crédulos, pero nos sucedió un hecho con respecto a ella que no fue muy agradable —intercedió Justin.

Ante el interés de los demás, Alex se apuró a realizar un comentario típicamente evasivo.

—Créanme, no quieren saber —dijo mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza negativamente. No pudo asegurar que los recién conocidos le creyeron al cien por ciento, pero por lo menos pudo zanjar el tema sin dar explicaciones detalladas—. Por eso mismo dentro de un rato nos iremos al casino.

— ¿Iremos? —repitió Justin, con un tono de voz algo extraviado. Al ver la firmeza en la mirada de su hermana, él afirmó lo que ella había dicho.

—Es una lástima —comentó el chico de la atractiva sonrisa, al fin.

Justin lo observó algo extrañado. Era del tipo de su hermana, físicamente, aunque su personalidad era algo vanidosa. Por un segundo pensó que era la versión masculina de su hermana, luego desechó ese pensamiento: ella nunca haría gimnasia o algo así para mantenerse en forma a diferencia de ese chico, que a metros de distancia podías notar sus abdominales formados. En realidad, Alex había heredado por parte de su madre la cualidad de comer lo que sea y no engordar. Él esperaba también haber obtenido esa suerte, no se imaginaba a sí mismo con algún grado de sobrepeso. Antes que eso, prefería subir corriendo las escaleras hasta su departamento en un séptimo piso en Massachussets. Deseaba la misma suerte para Max, no se lo quería imaginar como una réplica de tío Kelbo.

Alex despidió a los extraños y lo obligó a pararse. Ella, al notar que su hermano tenía el rostro pensativo, frunció el ceño. Eran vacaciones, estaban en Las Vegas, hasta él había admitido que el lugar era genial (aunque, claro, estaba un poquito pasado de copas cuando lo gritó en la mitad del boliche) y ahora se ponía a reflexionar sobre vaya a saber qué importuno tema. Como venganza lo agarró de los hombros y con fuerza lo tiró a la piscina. Dos segundos más tarde él emergió sorprendido con gotas de agua cayendo por su rostro desde sus cabellos. Sus brazos mojados se tensaron cuando hizo fuerza para salir de la piscina.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —exigió con una mueca levemente irritada mientras se sacudía el pelo.

Alex se encogió de hombros mientras fingía inocencia.

—No lo sé, porque tuve ganas, supongo —mintió.

Justin sospesó esa respuesta por un segundo. Entonces agarró las manos de su hermana con las suyas y la acercó más hacia él.

—Bien, ¿y sabes de qué yo tengo ganas?

A Alex se le cortó momentáneamente la respiración. Justin estaba bromeando, ¿cierto? Antes de pueda oponerse, su hermano se lanzó y la arrastró consigo a la piscina. Ella cayó rudamente en el agua y se golpeó el brazo con el pecho de su hermano. Por lo menos éste había recibido en parte su merecido por su maldad, ya que después anduvo un buen rato frotándose la zona dolida.

—Está bien. ¿Te quitaste las ganas? —preguntó algo enfadada mientras se quitaba varios mechones de cabello de la cara. Justin asintió risueño—. Me alegro por ti. Ahora… ¡al casino!

Casi una hora más tarde ambos se reencontraron en la primera máquina tragamonedas del lugar. El sitio estaba atestado de máquinas y mesas de juegos, con bastante gente alrededor apostando. Una música de fondo animaba aún más el lugar y el alboroto era enorme. Alex sorprendió, como no hacía hace años, a Justin haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura (donde ella sabía que era su punto débil) mientras él observaba detenidamente a otros apostar. Ante los movimientos ágiles de los finos dedos de ella, Justin se deshizo en carcajadas, interrumpiendo y molestando a los jugadores. Él estuvo a punto de reprenderla, pero las palabras murieron en cuanto vio su sonrisa blanca y sus brazos cerrándose alrededor del suyo.

Alex anunció que ella quería jugar. Justin suspiró, aún así lo acepto. Ella cantó que apostaba por el siete. Entusiasmada vio cómo el crupier tomó entre sus dedos la pelotita blanca y, con un pulcro movimiento de muñeca, la lanzó en la ruleta rusa, donde dio vueltas centrifugadoras. Gradualmente fue amenguando su velocidad hasta rebotar y caer sobre el veintiuno.

El rostro de Alex se arrugó en amargura.

—Esto sería más fácil con magia —murmuró sordamente, con la cabeza casi apoyada en el hombro de su hermano, quien, inevitablemente, la escuchó.

Justin sonrió.

—Tal vez la magia no sea tan necesaria.

Su hermana lo miró confundida, con la ceja levantada, escéptica.

—Explícate —exigió.

Su hermano jugó a hacerse el misterioso y formó en su cara su típica sonrisa sabelotodo.

—Ya verás.

Justin esperó a que el crupier deslizara la bola para apostar al negro. Menos de un minuto después, Justin tomaba en su mano una gran cantidad de fichas con su habitual sonrisa orgullosa y victoriosa. Entusiasmada, Alex casi salta a abrazarlo a su hermano. Sonreía abiertamente mientras miraba codiciosa las fichas de su hermano.

— ¿Cómo has hecho? ¿Magia? ¿O sabías cuál saldría? ¿Tienes algún convenio con el tipo? —comenzó a lanzar preguntas ella hacia su hermano, aún algo incrédula.

—Me deshonras, Alex. No es necesaria la magia. Fue todo sólo física y estadísticas. Una simple fórmula de la velocidad…

— ¡No importa! —exclamó Alex, cortando la explicación de su hermano. Luego se dio vuelta hacia la mesera—. Queremos dos martinis, señorita.

Justin miró significativamente a su hermana, con el recuerdo fresco de esa mañana zumbándole en los oídos. Alex chasqueó la lengua y se mordió el labio risueña, aún con la alegría desbordando en su risa, y lo empujó levemente para animarlo.

—No seas inoportuno, Justin. Tú sólo juega, que tengo que volver a casa con un Lois Vuitton original.

* * *

A pesar de que la situación no lo ameritaba, era inevitable pensar que la forma en que Jerry reaccionaba ante una noticia sorprendente era sumamente chistosa. Y teniendo en cuenta el peso de la noticia de la fuga-vacaciones-regalo-viaje de sus dos hijos mayores a la ciudad del entretenimiento, su reacción tardía fue como un show cómico para su hijo menor. Aunque no fue lo mismo para su mujer, cuya nerviosismos incrementó al ver que su marido estuvo más de un minuto sin hilar una oración coherente.

Jerry, al escuchar las palabras que Theresa le decía cuidadosamente y que, por más atención que le prestaba, se volvían susurros gradualmente, se quedó estático. Al segundo empezó a retorcerse en sí mismo, sus cejas frunciéndose, su frente arrugándose y estirándose inmediatamente, sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente y terminando sobre su cabeza, apretándose sus sienes y sus escasos cabellos castaños y cenizos, y abriendo y cerrando la boca continuamente, sin lograr emitir sonido. Era preocupante y desolador verlo tan atónito, tan perdido e inquieto.

_Alex. Las. Regalo. Justin. Hijos. Vegas. Viaje. Desconectados. Ellos. Mentira. Improvisto. _

Su capacidad de coherencia estaba siendo seriamente disminuida. Tras un rato más largo que de lo usual, Theresa le golpeó a su marido en la mejilla, a ver sí así él volvía a la normalidad. Lo había visto en miles de novelas e inesperadamente era un método que funcionaba de maravillas.

Jerry explotó, pensando en cómo encontrar a sus hijos, aferrándose y desechando cualquier idea que se le cruzara. Mencionó un disparate atrás de otro, y Max volvió a pensar que aquél acto de desesperación paternal era mejor que un maratón de esos antiguos Tres Chiflados. Theresa, en cambio, buscó la mano de su marido en un vano intento de llamar su atención y calmarlo, mientras pensaba la forma en que le hablaría a su esposo para afirmarle y convencerlo a él de lo que ella se había estado convenciendo a sí misma durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

_¡Hooola! ¿Cómo andan? Regresé, regresé, sólo que no tomen en cuenta el tiempo, jeje. Les digo que este es mi último capítulo ya preparado con anterioridad, así que si de ahora en más me demoro un poco más de lo normal, por favor, discúlpenme. _

_Me mata cómo actúa Jerry, así que no podía evitar escribirlo XD. _

_Espero que les haya gustado y que aún me sigan XD._

_¡Besos! y... ¿reviews?_

_PD: Por cierto, tengo una Fe de Erratas: a inicios del capítulo anterior puse como título Max lo sabe, un descuido de distraída XD. Muchas gracias por notarlo y decírmelo ^^._


	5. Las sorpresas no siempre son buenas

**Despertando en Las Vegas**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

**5. Las sorpresas no siempre son buenas**

Por más matemático e inteligente y racional y lógico que Justin fuera, tras cuatro copas de Martini había decidido no confiar en sí mismo ya que dudaba de la forma en que se componía la fórmula de la velocidad. ¿Era Fuerza por Aceleración o…? ¿O qué? ¿O había una división? Frente a la evidente confusión que en su mente se desarrollaba, había elegido dejar que el azar les provea la suerte. Y, al parecer, el azar los quería mucho. Había ganado lo mismo, no sabía si más, que con la física.

Alex había estado encantada. Había reído como niña, agarrando emocionada las fichas, dando pequeños brincos y abrazando efusivamente a su hermano. Luego habían probado suerte en póquer, ¿o había sido en el Black Jack? No, no, había sido en el póquer. La facilidad para mentir de Alex había conseguido que creyeran que tenía las peores cartas del mundo y en realidad en su mano había una escalera. La fortuna también los había acompañado durante ese juego en el que hay que tirar los dados y que ninguno de los dos recordaba exactamente cómo se llamaba.

Entonces, después de eso, todo era algo borroso. ¿Habían ido a un parque de diversiones? No, no, habían ido a comprarle el bolso Lois Vuitton a Alex y un montón de cosas innecesarias más, como ¿una pipa de chocolate? Ah, sí. Justin la había compartido primeramente con una chica, luego con otra y finalmente el resto, la boquilla de chocolate, se la había robado Alex con una sonrisa. Habían ido a comer algo que resultó ser una pizza con trozos de piña en el borde de la piscina; sin embargo alguien derramó vodka sobre la comida y se dieron por vencidos. En cambio, se unieron a la fiesta que se desarrollaba alrededor de ellos.

Luego… luego no recordaban qué habían hecho. Creo que está de más decir que bebieron. Y mucho. Era tal la resaca con la que despertaron que a ambos les dolía la cabeza, las luces los encandilaban, sus gargantas ardían y rememorar le costaba horrores. Por ello, al principio, no hicieron el esfuerzo.

Pero hubo algo que les ayudó a enterarse lo más importante que sucedió esa noche.

En cuanto despertaron, sintieron el calor ajeno, calor humano. Abrieron los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Café contra gris azulado. Inmediatamente, pestañearon confundidos. Un grito de terror y sorpresa se produjo en cuanto descubrieron que estaban desnudos. Ambos intentaron ocultar sus intimidades con la sábana con premura y terminaron colisionando sus cuerpos y cayéndose uno encima del otro sobre las almohadas. Sus alientos chocaron, sus cuerpos se estremecieron y, avergonzados, desviaron sus miradas.

—Mira para otro lado mientras me visto —ordenó Alex.

Justin se dio vuelta sin mirarla y tapó su ingle con un almohadón. Sus orejas estaban rojas y de su mente no se diluía la imagen de la tersa piel de su hermana, su vientre plano, las curvas de sus caderas y su pecho proporcional. Sacudió su cabeza, esperando que así se esfume los pensamientos impuros que irremediablemente e inmediatamente se establecieron en su mente. Para ocupar el incómodo silencio y pensar en otra cosa, hizo una pregunta que a Alex le pareció bastante obvia.

—Alex, ¿qué pasó anoche?

Ella miró su espalda aún incrédula, cuestionándose si era una pregunta retórica.

—Creo que es algo evidente… —contestó malhumorada mientras se acomodaba el vestido. Entonces con su uña golpeó algo metálico que no debía de estar allí, en su dedo. Con las cejas fruncidas contempló su mano izquierda por una fracción de segundo, en la que su cerebro hizo "clic" —. Justin —lo llamó—, creo que tenemos otro problema.

Su hermano se dio media vuelta preocupado, procurando mantener oculta su entrepierna, y la miró quizás con algo de miedo. Alex movió significativamente su dedo anular izquierdo y Justin quiso que la tierra lo trague. Cerró los ojos, sin saber lo que sentía. ¿Disgusto? ¿Duda? ¿Ira consigo mismo? Y deseó nuevamente que a Alex jamás se le hubiese ocurrido aparecer allí.

—Casados. Estamos casados —más que pregunta, fue una afirmación.

Alex lo observó pegarse con la palma de la mano en la cabeza. Una penosa reacción ante un lío inminente. Aunque, por dentro, ella también quería hacer lo mismo. O pellizcarse, esperando despertar ella en la cama y Justin en el sofá, o despertar en su casa y escuchar la pelea matutina entre Max y su papá por quién se terminaba el cereal.

Tras unos segundos de recriminarse por lo que sea que haya pasado o por haber bebido tanto que sentía una punzada constante en su cerebro, advirtió que su hermano se había puesto rápidamente la ropa interior y los pantalones. En seguida se calzó y, con sólo dos botones de la camisa cerrada, salió veloz de la habitación. Ella apenas llegó a preguntarle a voz de grito a dónde iba.

Él no le respondió.

Justin tomó el ascensor apurado y maldijo cada segundo de demora que tuvo. El aparato le pareció infernalmente lento, mientras él no podía parar de mover intranquilamente el pie. Encima, estaba nervioso. Su estómago se retorcía y se sentía impotente. ¿En qué momento un viaje de diversión se convirtió en el error más grande de su vida? Oh, sí. Cuando él tomó a su _hermana_ como _esposa_. Y con la que, además, mantuvo relaciones carnales aparentemente. O tal vez el inicio de todo eso fue cuando decidió ser espontáneo y alguien que no era, y aceptar pasar un fin de semana en la llamada (con justo tino) Ciudad del Pecado. No, quizás fue cuando eligió ser otra vez un buen hermano y preguntarle a su enfadada hermana qué le gustaría hacer ya que era mayor de edad. No sabía cuándo fue exactamente, pero lo peor fue que pasó.

Finalmente el ascensor se abrió. Ignorando a una chica que lo llamaba y trataba de hacerle recordar la noche anterior, Justin corrió hacia el mostrador de recepción. Su agitación llamó la atención del empleado, que levantó la vista y sonrió simpáticamente.

—Sr. Russo. ¿Cómo anda? ¿Qué tal terminó su noche, eh, con la Sra. de Russo? —preguntó elevando las cejas.

Esa acción a Justin le cayó mal. No supo si fue que le haya dicho a Alex _señora_, o que haya agregado la preposición _de_ antes de su apellido, o que haya querido insinuar algo (aunque no sabía bien qué). Intentando fusilarlo con su mirada, Justin fue nuevamente agresivo con el empleado, como pocas veces lo había sido en su vida.

—Cállate, Shiny —siseó con voz gélida y al hombre se le petrificó la sonrisa—. Dime exactamente qué sucedió anoche —exigió con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre se extrañó ante su petición, pero igualmente le contestó con falsa cortesía.

—Ustedes llegaron anoche, señor, besándose y gritándole a todos que al fin estaban casados, y que no les importaba nada —relató abreviadamente, omitiendo la parte de que ambos se trababan al hablar y que continuaban en todo momento con bebidas en la mano mientras se acariciaban pasionalmente.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó Justin, aún escéptico.

El conserje recordó otra cosa y le entregó una libreta negra que sacó de un cajón. Justin la reconoció como una libreta de casamientos, ya que era igual a la que su madre tenía guardada en el cajón de su buró, con llave por la vez que Max casi la rompía cuando buscaba papeles para hacer aviones. Miró temeroso el encuadernado que le extendía y finalmente la tomó, vacilante.

—Se les cayó anoche —explicó el conserje e iba a continuar, pero, además de que no le correspondía y de que esa pareja no era justamente la más agradable para él, se dio cuenta de que el joven no lo escucharía. Seguramente, por su expresión, ya no oía nada.

Y así era. Justin estaba siendo capturado en un aislamiento total a medida que abría, tembloroso y con lentitud, la libreta. Sabía lo que le esperaba, lo sabía desde el momento en que vio a su hermana durmiendo a su lado, en que la vio desnuda, en que vio el anillo de oro de fantasía que ella portaba y en que escuchó las palabras del conserje. Aún así, sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía el tres veces más rápido de lo normal.

Finalmente vio la primera hoja, sus firmas, y empalideció. Entonces la perdida pieza final del rompecabezas que había en su mente al fin encajó.

* * *

Max fue el culpable. Por bocón, le decía su madre. Por inconsciente, le decía su padre. Pero claro, cada uno se refería a un hecho diferente. Y, claro, Max se encogió de hombros en ambos casos y se desentendió. Él sólo era él mismo.

Mientras que Jerry, quien en su agonía paternal había preguntado inútilmente a Dios y al televisor y a lo que sea el por qué y el cómo y Max había tenido la decencia de contestarle que él había sido quien los había telestransportado a Las Vegas, se refería al hecho de haberlo echo sin consultar y haciéndole caso a su hermana (algo que, sí pensara lógicamente, nunca debería hacer). Su padre le preguntó: ¿cómo pudo hacerlo? Y él, sin ningún drama, respondió que fue porque ella prometió no matarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Jerry abrió los ojos enormemente, y fue cuando Theresa lo reprendió por bocón. Ella ya se imaginaba lo que su marido diría y, después de tantos años de convivencia, no se equivocó. Jerry enseguida le pidió a su hijo que lo mandara a él también a Las Vegas, para así poder buscar a sus dos hijos mayores. Max no llegó a abrir la boca que su mamá interrumpió. Ella no permitiría que su marido les arruinase la estadía en la ciudad del entretenimiento a Justin y Alex. Además, ese debía ser su último día, ya deberían volver; o eso alegó.

En verdad, Theresa por dentro se carcomía las uñas esperando que nuevamente no le hagan caso y traigan de regreso de a sus niños. Cómo les costaba a ellos como padres aceptar que sus hijos crecían. Para ellos, sus niños jamás madurarían.

Jerry fingió estar de acuerdo con su mujer, pero, en cuanto ella se dio vuelta, agarró del hombro a Max y le ordenó que lo mande a Las Vegas lo más pronto posible, pero cuando su esposa no se halle presente. Max pidió un plus por su trabajo. Jerry quiso matarlo. Frunció las cejas y la boca, pero al final sacó veinte dólares de su bolsillo.

Padre e hijo cerraron trato a escondidas de Theresa.

Ahora sólo tenían que esperar a que ella esté desatenta.

* * *

_¡Volvííí! Sí, ya sé que demoré mucho, pero estuvieron avisados XD. Y lo siguen estando, es el problema del inicio de clases. Y de la maldición que son las clases, encima, como estamos en último año, nos bombardean con el qué vamos a hacer y qué vamos a estudiar en la Universidad, y yo no tengo ni idea. Quiero gritar: ¡Aaaaaaaaah!. Lo bueno de este año, el viaje de egresados ;). Ahí no me verán seguro por dos semanas, pero para ese momento esta historia ya la habré finalizado. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por comentar :)_

_¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Tal vez lo vean algo desorganizado, pero es lo pude hacer lamentablemente. _

_¡Besos! y... ¿reviews?_


	6. Malditas coincidencias

**Despertando en Las Vegas**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

**6. Malditas coincidencias**

Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas encima de la cama que fue testigo de lo sucedido la noche previa y de lo que ellos justamente no recordaban. A través de la ventana se veía el sol brillante, la torre Eiffel a escala del hotel Paris, la piscina del hotel, más allá sabía que también está la punta del Luxor y mejor centro comercial de su vida, el perteneciente al Ceaser Palace. No obstante, ella sólo tenía ojos para su mano izquierda. Mordiéndose el labio, se cuestionaba nuevamente qué habían hecho, cómo pudieron y dónde estaba ahora Justin. Mientras, hacía girar en su dedo el anillo de compromiso inconscientemente; se lo sacaba, lo miraba, suspiraba y se lo volvía a poner apesadumbrada.

En cuanto oyó el ruido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose, saltó de la cama y, tratando de parecer un poco más calmada, se apresuró a encontrarse con su hermano. Sólo él podía ser, era el único que tenía la llave, excluyendo a específicos empleados del hotel. Ella se topó con el ceño fruncido de Justin. Su expresión seria la incomodó un poco.

Justin tragó saliva, e intentó recordarse a sí mismo que ninguno de los dos habían estado conscientes, antes de empezar a hablar.

—Alex, ¿aún sigues intentando acordarte de qué pasó anoche?

—Ni me digas. Siento que estoy dentro de alguna otra película estúpida como esa "_Dude, Where's my car?_" —contestó, exasperada.

Justin gruñó.

—Esa es una película de culto y sumamente graciosa.

—Sí, lo que sea, pero también es estúpida —dijo Alex con gesto de prepotencia.

A pesar de todo, Justin tuvo que darle la razón. Además quería zanjar el tema banal y pasar directamente a lo importante allí. Llevó su mano a su bolsillo trasero para primero palpar la libreta que hace unos minutos atrás le habían dado (¿o debería decir _devuelto_?) y que en sus manos quemaba. Se aclaró la garganta y miró directamente a su hermana, de tal forma que ella se sintió un poco nerviosa.

—Alex. ¿Acaso trajiste una identificación falsa? —cuestionó tajantemente.

Ella se obnubiló. No recordaba haberla traído, pero tampoco recordaba haberla sacado alguna vez de su cartera. Aún así, no vislumbraba adónde su hermano quería llegar.

—Seguro que la tengo guardada. No revisé bien las cosas que traje —contestó, algo insegura de su reacción.

No es que le tuviera miedo a Justin, no, para nada. Él no sería capaz de hacerle algo, estando consciente, más que recriminarle. Estaba insegura, sí, pero simplemente porque no creía que lo que fuera a suceder a continuación fuera algo de su agrado o algo que la deje bien parada a ella.

La mandíbula de Justin se tensó, pero apenas se notó.

—Me puedes decir para qué usas una falsa identificación, más que nada si ya eres mayor de edad y ni siquiera votas —exigió, a pesar de conocer la respuesta. Y por supuesto, no erró.

—Para beber, ¡duh! —su tono de obviedad fue notorio.

Justin cerró los ojos por un segundo, esperando que su dolor de cabeza siga siendo tan leve como lo era hasta el momento. Se sentó con soltura en el sillón a la vez que sacaba con rapidez la libreta negra de casamiento, con una expresión que no lograba ser neutra como él pretendía ya que la amargura se notaba en sus ojos grises. Los cuales miraban a su hermana detenidamente, esperando ver su reacción ante sus próximas palabras.

—Bueno, entonces, Margarita Maison, espero que te guste estar casada a tus veinticinco años, y convertirte en la señora de Justin Russo en una ceremonia celebrada con una stripper por sacerdote —comentó irónicamente, con un tono un poco gélido.

La reacción de su hermana fue tal y cómo él imaginó. Primero abrió los ojos de tal forma que sus pupilas marrones se notaban perfectamente, claras con las luces blancas de la habitación y el brillo que el sol producía en ella y en su cabello algo revuelto. Sus labios rosáceos se separaron ligeramente y su respiración se detuvo por un instante. Inmediatamente se controló y se recompuso. Apretó sus puños y tragó saliva a la vez que asentía suavemente, fingiendo estar serena. Oh, sí; a veces ver su reacción cuando estaba equivocada era mucho más divertido que cuando estaba enojada, aunque ambas solían darse simultáneamente.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, su hermano se le anticipó y le alcanzó la libreta negra con letras doradas. Ella la tomó con desgano y la abrió, impaciente en su fuero interno. En la primera página se encontró con los datos personales de Justin Russo como marido y seguidamente los pertenecientes a su identificación falsa como esposa. Luego ambas firmas; la apresurada y temblorosa de su hermano, y la que ella había perfeccionado para Margarita.

La actuación de Alex se interrumpió. Su rostro se volvió un claro reflejo de sus pensamientos, de su molestia y su desarme.

Más atrás, guardada entre las páginas, Alex encontró una foto de ellos dos. En el altar. No era muy difícil de imaginar el por qué. Ella usaba un velo de tul blanco con una diadema de plata y su hermano portaba una corbata gris desaliñada que resaltaba sus ojos, enrojecidos en la fotografía, encima de su camisa azul cielo. La capilla estaba llena de flores blancas, rosas y rojas en el fondo, o eso veía, y parada detrás de ellos sonreía pícaramente una mujer en una bikini que contenía los colores de la bandera nacional y portaba botas y sombrero vaquero.

Alex abrió la boca pero no se le ocurrió qué decir. Finalmente, siguiendo lo que a ella mejor se le daba, dijo lo primero que vino a su mente.

— ¿Quién quiso a la stripper?

— ¿Acaso querías que nos case un Elvis? —contraatacó Justin con rudeza en su voz.

Alex se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hubiese sido más digno que una… ramera.

A pesar de que intentó contenerse, Justin explotó.

— ¡Alex! ¡No se sí entiendes que somos hermanos y estamos casados y que tuvimos…! —Justin se detuvo a sí mismo. Podía notar la expresión de ella. Estaba dolida, pero simulaba estar bien. Se frotó el puente de su nariz casi inconscientemente y trató de neutralizar su tono de voz—. Bien, simplemente tenemos que arreglar toda esta situación.

Justin gimió tenuemente. Ya se hacía la idea de las caras de los abogados cuando presentaran su caso. Ni quería imaginar la de su familia.

—Entonces vamos ya a esas oficinas de divorcio —apuró Alex, buscando con la mirada su cartera en el desorden que era la habitación.

—No es tan simple —le dijo su hermano.

Ella al instante lo miró confundida. Justin suspiró, casi desesperado. Creía que su garganta se cerraría en cuanto le explicara a su hermana lo que a él ya le habían dicho en recepción.

—Para separarnos, alguno de los dos tiene que haber residido aquí por más de seis semanas.

Ella maldijo. Enseguida propuso continuar allí, con una sonrisa traviesa. Bueno, en su defensa, ella podía decir que el lugar era impresionante. Peligroso en cierto sentido, pero grandioso. Desde que llegó amó los imponentes hoteles a la luz del día, las luces de neón, los espectáculos increíbles y más de uno eróticos, la fiesta continua, la _libertad_.

Realmente, la idea de permanecer allí tampoco era tan mala. Pero debía regresar a la realidad, más cuando su hermano tenía una expresión tan tensa.

—Alex, yo tengo que trabajar —casi le ladró.

—Bueno, nosotros necesitamos una anulación…

—Mismos términos —gruñó.

Alex no pudo hacer más que lo mismo. Vaya mierda en la que se había convertido el mejor viaje de su vida. En verdad, lo peor de todo, y tal vez lo único, era el lío necesario que debían hacer para volver a su estado de soltería.

—Voy a recepción, a pagar y a sacar los pasajes —anunció Justin a medida que se levantaba con pesadez del cómodo sillón.

—Espera. ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Max que no envíe devuelta?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo necesito ir Massachussets. Tengo que trabajar. Max seguramente nos llevará a Nueva York y no creo ser capaz de enfrentar a papá y a mamá en esta situación —dijo, mientras bajaba la cabeza para ocultar su aflicción.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Esa aventura era de ellos, y las consecuencias las deberían conocer ellos únicamente.

Justin le pidió que acomode la valija. Él guardó rápidamente sus cosas en la suya (afortunadamente había sacado poco de ella) y se dispuso a marcharse. Previamente a ello, Alex lo detuvo. Con ojos de niña pequeña, le pidió a su hermano sí antes de irse no podían volver a pasear por el boulevard de Las Vegas y, tal vez, poder sacarse un foto en el famoso cartel de bienvenida.

Justin, al verla, no se pudo negar.

* * *

Jerry contabilizaba los minutos. En algún momento, estaba seguro, su mujer tendría que ir a hacer las compras. Más que nada cuando descubra que se le había acabado los huevos necesarios para hacer la tortilla. En verdad, no se habían acabado, sino que habían terminado estrellados en la terraza del vecino, pero todo había sido con justo fin: que Theresa se fuera.

Irremediablemente, Theresa se encontró con que hacía falta un ingrediente esencial para la tortilla por lo que, finalmente, se marchó a comprarlo, quejándose en el camino. Tras ella se cerró la puerta sordamente y no pasó dos segundos que Jerry gritó a viva voz el nombre de su tercer hijo. Éste bajó las escaleras corriendo la mitad y la otra deslizándose por la baranda. Por supuesto, su padre le llamó la atención, por costumbre únicamente.

Max sacó su varita de sus pantalones holgados. Él no conservaba el papel con el hechizo que su hermana le había dado, por lo que tuvo que improvisar. Jerry rogó que su hijo no se equivoque. Ante la pregunta de sí estaba listo, Jerry respondió un vacilante "sí", aunque Max ni lo notó.

En la punta de su varita brillos verdes y blancos se formaban, esperando a que él pronuncie un hechizo y agite la larga varita.

_A mis hermanos ausentes debe buscar, envía a m__i padre a ese lugar._

Jerry sintió en su cuerpo las consecuencias de viajar mediante magia. Sí debía ser sincero, hace tiempo que no las sentía. Al abrir los ojos, se halló a sí mismo parado en medio de "The Strip", con montones de personas a su alrededor. Era impresionante la fuente y el barco pirata del hotel Treasure Island, pero ese no le pareció momento de maravillarse nuevamente con las cualidades de Las Vegas. En cambio, era necesario buscar a sus hijos.

La pregunta era dónde empezar.

Conociendo a su hijo, irían a un lugar histórico como bien podría ser el Luxor con toda esa ambientación egipcia. Conociendo a su hija, irían a un lugar donde los artistas, y la gente "con onda", inundaban el lugar como sería el Hard Rock. Conociendo la hereditaria tacañería, irían al lugar más barato de todos, aunque sí lo comparaba con el sentido de Alex para con el estilo y el dinero… ya no sabía qué pensar.

Jerry estaba confundido. No tenía idea, nuevamente, de dónde estaban sus hijos.

No le quedó más remedió que empezar a preguntar. El primero, aquel delante de él, el Treasure Island. De por sí, maldijo la existencia de tantos hoteles por kilómetro cuadrado.

Le tomó demasiado tiempo, pero perseverante esperó oír el reconocimiento ante su apellido. Al fin, en un hotel que quizás no hubiese creído, el recepcionista asintió ante el apellido Russo.

—Russo, sí. Los señores Russo se hospedaron en este hotel —anunció sin ánimos el hombre. En el rostro de Jerry se dibujó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Los había encontrado, al fin lo había hecho. Ahora podría asesinarlos por irresponsables, pensó —. Lamentablemente, ellos ya se retiraron —anunció el conserje.

La sonrisa de Jerry se borró.

* * *

_¡Hoooooola! Debo decir que el hecho de que esté actualizando un sábado a la una de la mañana (no, esperen, ya es domingo XD. ¡Felices Pascuas!), no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que evito hacer un trabajo sobre Diagnósticos y específicamente Organizacionales y que no salí a ningún lado porque o se fueron de vacaciones o yo no tengo dinero ni para tomarme un colectivo. No, es sólo coincidencia XD. Además, hace dos días que debía este capítulo, más o menos..._

_Debo decir, ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Cuánto apoyo gente, me harán sobreemocionarme XD. Espero que la historia les siga gustando, con estos giros que hay y habrá (Bueno, no son taaantos). Gracias a los anónimos, que lamentablemente no podré contestarles, pero sepan que me alegraron mucho que les guste :)_

_La verdad, sí existe pobretud en este capítulo, lo siento. Increíblemente tengo sueño, y mi capacidad de no ser tan mala se ve seriamente disminuida (y tampoco ando de ánimos como para levantarme a hacer café XD). Paso a explicar: _

_-Primero, mencioné la película "Dude, Where's my car?" protagonizada por Kutcher y Scott. La verdad, que como ya dije, es una película estúpida, a la que cualquier crítico le daría un uno, pero igual no pude para de reírme, a pesar de que suelo denigrar a las películas pobres de este tipo. Básicamente, ambos protagonistan estuvieron toda la noche de fiesta y cuando despiertan reciben un mensaje de sus novias enojadas porque ellos destrozaron su casa con una fiesta y porque olvidaron que ese año era su aniversario, y les decían que más vale que les regalen algo. Ellos dicen que lo tienen en el auto, pero, ¡oh, Dios!, el auto desapareció. Entonces deciden descubrir qué hicieron anoche para hallar al fin su auto. _

_-Segundo, la identificación falsa de Alex es sencilla. Bah, mas o menos XD. Margarita es su segundo nombre en la serie, y Maison (además de que se parece al nombre de su novio lobito) es el apellido del personaje de Selena Gomez en Programa de protección para princesas. _

_-Tercero, creo que les hice un lío con los hoteles de Las Vegas. La verdad que me leí casi media Wikipedia para hacer este fic, y encontré justo un programa que contaba sobre Las Vegas XD. Sería una inútil para explicarles cómo se encuentran lo hoteles ubicados, por lo que les recomiendo que, sí desean verlo, busquen en Wikipedia "Las Vegas Strip". Allí hallarán todo XD_

_Ahora sí, (que notas de autor más largar, Dios XD), me despido._

_¡Besos! y... ¿reviews?_


	7. Justin, ¿es Hogar dulce hogar?

**Despertando en Las Vegas**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

**7. Justin, ¿es Hogar dulce hogar?**

Usualmente, si se hallara en esa misma situación pero en otro momento de su vida, tal vez cuando era más chica, le habría hecho alguna broma a su hermano. Increíblemente no se reconocía a sí misma. Después de todo, ¿cómo Alex Russo se perdería la asombrosa oportunidad de jugarle una broma a su hermano dormido? Y no era que le faltara pudor o le avergonzara hacerlo en un avión en pleno vuelo con decenas de pasajeros más derredor, sino que simplemente… no tenía ganas. Se sentía más perezosa de lo normal. Se recriminó a sí misma; debería golpearse con la revista que estaba mirando. ¿Desde cuándo ella era así? Bueno, perezosa lo había sido toda su vida, pero nunca, jamás, cuando se trataba de hacerle la vida imposible a Justin. Pensó que al menos debería despertarlo con un susto o algo. Aunque estaba demasiado cómoda para hacerlo. Nuevamente se sentía confundida.

Tal vez era el desánimo surgido por partir de Las Vegas…

Finalmente no pudo llegar a hacer nada ya que Justin se revolvió y se despertó él solo. Pestañeó adormilado durante unos segundos hasta que notó el peso sobre su hombro. Miró a su costado y vio a su hermana mirándolo de reojo y con una revista de moda y chismes en sus manos. Ella simulaba estar concentrada en su lectura sobre un suculento rumor que se había formado alrededor de una actriz y otro famoso el mismo día en que fue la presentación de la línea de ropa de la actriz. La verdad era que a Alex ni le interesaba, pero no quería que su hermano notara la atención que ella le estaba brindando.

— ¿Cómoda? —preguntó Justin con un leve tono extraño en su voz aparentemente neutra. Ella no sabía cuál, estaba entre el tono irónico, el curioso y el desinteresado.

—Seeh. Ni tu brazo ni tu hombro son tan huesudos como creí —contestó ella algo burlona, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él no dijo nada. Simplemente se encogió apenas de hombros, intentando no molestarla, y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana. Ella tampoco hizo mucho aspaviento, sólo se acomodó más contra él. La forma de sus bíceps se amoldaba perfectamente a la mejilla derecha de ella, mas la tela de su camisa era momentáneamente rasposa, principalmente cuando él se movía demasiado. En esos momentos ella gruñía sordamente y él se quedaba estático, pero extrañamente cómodo. Se mantuvieron así, sin mediar palabras, en un insólito confort que los mantenía calmos y ensimismados en su propia burbuja, por más de cuarto de hora. No se puede ser preciso, más que nada porque Justin perdió la noción del tiempo.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que alguien, no les importó quién, tal vez una azafata o una anciana, comentó que eran una hermosa pareja. Fue entonces cuando el momento se resquebrajó, la burbuja explotó, sus mentes recapacitaron y la tensión regresó. Fue entonces cuando la estampa de pareja serena y destinada se disolvió. Alex se separó lo mayor posible de él, hasta el punto de apretarse las costillas contra el apoyabrazos, y Justin abandonó su mirada perdida en el paisaje nubloso y empezó a jugar nervioso con la pesada tela y el botón gélido de su chaqueta mientras sus orejas enrojecían al murmurar que ellos no eran nada.

Luego de eso, los siguientes nueve minutos con veintidós segundos contados con precisión cronométrica hasta que se escuchó el aviso de que todos los pasajeros debían abrocharse sus cinturones para cuando aterrizaran fueron los nueve minutos con veintidós segundos más insufribles del día. Aún cuando descendieron del avión, buscaron sus equipajes y hasta cuando subieron al taxi, Justin se mantuvo en un estado rígido. A Alex sinceramente su actitud le parecía divertida (ya que, después de todo, eran una pareja unida por matrimonio, aunque ficticio) pero también, a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo, comprensible. Ella se limitó a hacer una broma irónica que, al igual que antes, no le agradó para nada a su hermano.

En vez de continuar fastidiando a su hermano, Alex decidió admirar el paisaje a su alrededor. No era igual que Las Vegas, pero también era genial. Tenía un mayor parecido con Nueva York, pero continuaban siendo completamente distintas. El taxista primero tomó un camino por el que atravesaba el río Charles e ingresaba a la ciudad en un distrito comercial. Al ver esto, el rostro de Alex se iluminó. En seguida volvió a tomar otra ruta que los llevaba a la isla contigua hasta que paró en la calle que le señaló Justin, cerca de una tal Main Street. Se detuvieron frente a un edificio sobrio de departamentos, de varias plantas y con un estilo arquitectónico levemente barroco que extrañamente no desentonaba con los demás edificios de la ciudad. No lo dijo, pero a Alex la fascinó la estructura hexagonal, tan raro para ella en un edificio de departamentos justamente, las columnas y los arcos finamente detallados con relieves, mármoles finos y vidrios claros y oscuros que jugaban teatralmente a confundirle y a demostrarle figuras irreales.

Por un momento pensó que su hermano pagaría el taxi y al bajarse con las valijas se dirigiría hacia otro lugar, demacrado y pequeño. Pero enseguida se quitó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Primero porque Justin era una persona muy pulcra y elegante, cuando quería; y segundo porque allí, en esa calle, no había lugares así. Después de pagarle al chofer, Justin bajó ambas maletas y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas llaves con un llavero con la figura de la Estatua de la Libertad y otro con lo que Alex supuso era el símbolo del Instituto de Tecnología de Massachussets, y se encaminó hacia la puerta de vidrio traslucido.

Lo primero que Alex notó fue que todo estaba muy limpio, reluciente, con colores parcos y que era bastante impersonal. Arrugó la nariz: ella acostumbraba a la calidez y la originalidad. Aún así continuaba destacando la estructura del edificio; seguramente en otra vida habría sido arquitecta. El ascensor era bastante grande para la confortabilidad de los habitantes y tenía un espejo en la parte trasera que ocupaba toda la pared. Entró en él algo impaciente y a la defensiva, observando atentamente cómo Justin presionaba el botón número tres. En menos de cinco minutos las puertas de aluminio del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente y frente a Alex se abrió un pasillo inmaculado con adornos de yeso en el cielo raso, perceptibles a segunda vista de una persona distraída.

Extrañamente, el lugar encajaba con Justin, pero a la vez no lo veía a él allí. ¿Eso era porque ella conocía como él era?

Su hermano abrió la puerta del 3B. Por un momento él quiso ver su reacción, como cuando hace unos años esperaba ver que cómo actuaba ella, su aceptación, rechazo o sorpresa. Él no sabía por qué, pero más de una vez sentía que necesitaba su confirmación para saber que estaba bien. Se reprendía a sí mismo, mil veces lo hacía. Después de todo, Alex nunca le decía algo lindo. Por ello mismo no se esperanzó con ver algo inaudito. No obstante el estupor de su hermana sí que fue sorpresivo.

Alex esperaba encontrarse con algo más… _nerd._ Algo más del Justin que ella conocía desde toda su vida. En cambio halló un departamento post modernista, con muebles combinables y cuyo orden no respetaba las reglas del feng shui (una falta grave para Justin, si incluso ella antes se divertía reacomodando con magia todos los muebles de su cuarto para que él chillara como sólo él podía hacer). La asombró el hecho de que en las paredes colgaban distintos cuadros expresionistas y algunos impresionistas, hasta descubrió con agrado que el primer cuadro que ella había mostrado al público en una exposición en la Subestación estaba allí, colgando encima del sillón negro con almohadones estampados con figuras ovaladas. No recordaba que aquel juego de luces, de rostros distorsionados y quimeras mágicas en el que había trabajado tanto tiempo y con tanto esfuerzo (sí, esa fue una época en la que ni ella misma se reconocía) se lo había apropiado su hermano.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero no está nada mal. Incluso parece de buen gusto —asintió—. Nunca que me imaginé que tú vivirías en un lugar así.

—Créeme, yo tampoco —murmuró. Inmediatamente comentó con voz seria—. Alex, siendo hoy domingo, no creo que nos atiendan.

— ¿Pero de cualquier forma no necesitaríamos un abogado? —cuestionó ella, más interesada en investigar el lugar.

—Sí, sobre eso ya tenía en mente a alguien que podría ayu… —Justin se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando Lágrimas de Sangre comenzó a sonar. Buscó entre sus bolsillos su celular, pensando convencido que sería su madre. En cambio, vio que según el identificador era un compañero suyo. Entonces recordó que Alex había bloqueado a su madre. Se anotó mentalmente que tenía que desbloquearla, aunque tal vez esperaría otro día más—. Espérame un segundo —le pidió a su hermana y atendió.

Alex asintió distraída y corrió a probar el sillón. Se tiró encima de éste y comprobó que era lo suficientemente reconfortable como para dormir una siesta. Escuchaba a su hermano contestar monosílabos, quejas y chillidos. Más de un "_¡No puede ser!_" se propagaron por toda la sala-comedor. Ella lo miró algo curiosa por saber qué era lo que ayudaba a que su hermano se encuentre en el límite de su paciencia.

Finalmente, Justin cortó y la miró cansino.

—Tengo que volver a revisar un trabajo que estoy haciendo. Aparentemente hay un error y encima tengo que arreglarlo para el martes —suspiró desanimado. Se revolvió el cabello exasperado y se sentó a los pies de su hermana—. Si quieres dejar tus cosas, allá está la habitación —señaló una puerta blanca en diagonal a ellos.

Alex iba a hacer un comentario sobre que el sillón estaba bastante bien, pero a último momento se contuvo. Sólo faltaba que su hermano se lo tomara en serio. Por lo tanto se paró y arrastrando su equipaje fue hasta la habitación, algo adormilada. Increíblemente el viaje en avión la había cansado y ese sillón seguramente tenía un poder relajante. Oyó cómo Justin se levantaba y caminaba, luego oyó un sonido característico de una computadora prendiéndose. Miró al frente con detenimiento y casi gritó con lo que se encontró. Paredes azul pálido, una cama con un edredón azul y blanco y tres almohadones perfectamente ordenados, una foto familiar en el buró junto a una lámpara y una estantería con libros y muñecos del Capitán Jimbo.

— ¿Tu habitación? —exclamó enfadada y señalándola burlonamente. Justin la miró desconcertado—. ¿Tienes un departamento de dos habitaciones y me das la tuya?

Él se apartó por unos segundos de la máquina.

—Es que vivo con alguien —explicó su hermano, encogiéndose de hombros. Estaba seguro de habérselo dicho a su madre, pero obviamente o no lo hizo, o Alex no le prestó atención a Theresa cuando ella seguramente se lo anunció a toda la familia. Obviamente, era la segunda opción.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó ella, con el ceño fruncido.

La puerta de la otra habitación se abrió y de ella asomó, con el pelo revuelto, la mitad del cuerpo de una chica en una camisa que le sentaba grande.

—Conmigo —anunció con un bostezo—. ¿Tú quién eres?

Fue entonces, tras el asombro, que Alex se dio cuenta que la camisa era una vieja que su madre una vez le había obligado a regalarle a Justin para su cumpleaños. Frunció el ceño.

—La esposa de Justin —contestó, con el tono de voz más venenoso posible.

* * *

Las calles de Las Vegas eran tal y cómo él las recordaba. Llenas de gente, de vida, de alegrías, de enfiestados, de erotismo popular. Habían agregado más atracciones, una más atrayente que otra, desde la última vez que vino. Aunque se creía que Jerry era el sabelotodo de sus hermanos y que Justin era el que más se parecía a él, la verdad era que cuando era el mago de la familia era más irresponsable y buscaba sólo divertirse, a diferencia de su hijo mayor que además quiere hacerse conocido en ambos mundos (tanto el mortal como el mágico) por sus logros. No obstante, con ese viaje a Las Vegas, podía decir que su Justin también había heredado la diversión, omitiendo que había viajado con Alex y que ella en cuestión de divertirse superaba con creces a su hermano.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿sus hijos estaban locos? No sólo habían ido a Las Vegas (él conocía Las Vegas, él conocía sus atracciones y él también conocía sus riesgos), sino que habían ido juntos. Si eran casi como perro y gato. ¿Qué había pasado? Aceptaba que él se había enterado tarde y que su mujer le había ocultado sobre esto, pero si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio habría estado seguro que habrían vuelto disgustados uno con el otro en menos de una hora; dos, con suerte. Era toda una sorpresa que se hayan entendido por más de dos días.

Ahora que lo volvía a pensar, él nunca se hubiera imaginado ir con Megan de viaje a Las Vegas. Tal vez no habrían ido juntos a muchos lados. Sí lo habría hecho con Kelbo. Es más, lo había hecho. Su última visita a Las Vegas había sido con él. Aunque tras una estupidez muy grande de su hermano, lo abandonó allí y él se transportó a las asombrosas vacaciones en el Caribe donde conoció a su mujer. Por lo menos había tenido la decencia de, con un movimiento de varita, dejar marcado como que los gastos de Kelbo estaban pagos.

Sonrió. Que buen hermano era.

Pero ahora tenía que ser un mejor padre. Sacó su celular y se dispuso a llamar a Nueva York, a su esposa y a contar las novedades. Había perdido nuevamente a sus hijos y aún ni siquiera los había encontrado.

* * *

_¡Holaaa! ¿Quién dice que las pestes no vuelven? No sólo regresé con un nuevo capítulo, sino que además vengo enferma XD. Hay un calor de morirse con tanta humedad acá, pero no, yo me vengo a enfermar ahora. Es que hubo un tiempo loco este fin de semana, el viernes hizo frío y el sábado calor... ¿quién entiende a la madre naturaleza, eh?_

_Espero que no piensen que este capítulo es relleno, piensen que todo relleno es necesario, sino el osito de peluche no sería tan lindo, ¿o no? XD_

_Últimamente me he dado cuenta que subo los capítulos con errores ortográficos, faltan algunas palabritas o hay un plural o algo que no me doy cuenta. Perdón. Intentaré que no pase, pero piensen también la emoción que tengo de por fin postear nuevamente, tras casi tres semanas XD._

_Por último me falta decir que muchas muchísimas gracias por los hermosos reviews que recibo :). Intentaré contestarlos todos. _

_Ojalá les haya y les siga gustando._

_¡Besos! y ... ¿reviews?_


	8. Tierra, trágame

**Despertando en Las Vegas**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

**8. Tierra, trágame.**

Las cuatros palabras, destiladas en un siseo casi mortífero, se mantuvieron durante un buen momento en el aire. Era como un eco constante y sordo, con el filo de una navaja. _La. Esposa. De. Justin._ _La-esposa-de-Justin. LaesposadeJustin. _Esa frase produjo miles de variadas reacciones, pero la principal y la más repetida de todas fue la sorpresa.

El asombro tiñó los rostros de todos los presentes en la habitación.

Todos.

Justin miró inmediatamente a su hermana con los ojos abiertos enormemente, como si hubiera escuchado que el ensayo que Max había escrito sobre «_Cómo esos bichos chiquitos llamados ácaros dominarán el mundo_» había sido uno de los más distinguidos de su clase. Él había leído y corregido los errores de ortografía (Max escribió _iban _con H y V, y Justin casi quiso asesinarlo) pero lamentablemente no tuvo autorización para acotar ideas o, mejor dicho, rehacerlo completo.

A diferencia de él, Alex se llevó involuntariamente la mano a su boca. En cuanto notó lo que hizo, la bajó en el acto y recompuso su expresión facial. Hasta ella misma se impresionaba a veces de lo que sus locos impulsos la llevaban a hacer. Estos siempre tenían intenciones ambiguas, e incluso a ella le costaba dilucidar si era por hacer una maldad más o porque realmente lo sentía. Aunque nunca se arrepentía. Sí ya había roto el vaso, no se largaría a llorar. La coronaria de su primer mandamiento era _Orgullo por sobre todas las cosas_ (aunque el primer mandamiento de Alex realmente era _Amarás a Alex por sobre todas las cosas y personas de cualquier mundo_).

Por último, aquella chica. Esa desconocida para Alex, que osaba usar una camisa de su hermano por pijama. Alex apretó los dientes mientras veía a la chica descomponer su rostro de sorpresa por uno de incertidumbre y caminar con parsimonia hacia Justin. Había algo en ella que a Alex no le gustaba, pero no sabía qué, y eso la molestaba más. Formando una sonrisa mínima en su rostro, la chica habló aún algo adormilada.

—Justin, ¿te casaste? —preguntó, como si necesitara una confirmación.

Alex enarcó una ceja y tensó su mandíbula.

—Acabo de decir que soy la esposa de Justin, así que es obvio que se casó. Y conmigo —resaltó con rudeza. Luego, suspicaz, agregó—. Y tú se supones que eres… ¿su novia?

La chica pestañeó unos segundos, entre confundida y divertida. Justin se paró con el ceño marcadamente fruncido, listo para reprender a su hermana, pero nuevamente él no fue escuchado. Incluso lo interrumpió una jubilosa exclamación.

— ¡Eh, Russo! ¿Cómo es que te casas y no me avisas? ¡Y más con una chica tan linda! Tendría que matarte…

El rostro de Alex se descompuso y sus hombros le pesaron. La idea forjada en su cabeza se despedazó.

Entonces, ¿ella no era la novia de Justin…? ¿O era simple sarcasmo de su parte…?

Una carcajada tintineante como el trinar de las aves se propagó por la habitación, aguda pero aun así bonita. Alex descubrió que la chica era quién se reía libremente, con su mano derecha apretándose el lado izquierdo de su abdomen, como si le doliera de tanto carcajear. Frunció el ceño molesta. Quizás era su culpa por haber pensado en voz alta, pero tampoco era motivo para soportar aquello. Aquella chica no era nadie como para reírse de ella. La única persona que tenía permiso para hacerlo era su amiga Harper, quien tampoco lo hacía con asiduidad por temor a su reconocido malhumor y más que nada a su eterno rencor. Su familia también lo hacía, aunque estaban advertidos: las venganzas de Alex jamás eran dulces. Con ella, mejor ser cautelosos.

Justin se le acercó sin que ella se dé cuenta y la atrajo hacia él tomándola del brazo. Acercó su rostro a tal punto que su aliento cálido chocaba contra su mejilla y le informó confidencialmente al oído:

—Alex, Brenda es lesbiana.

Oh, eso también podía explicar la carcajada.

Se quedó estupefacta, parada con lo brazos cayendo a sus costados, sintiéndose terriblemente desarmada. Si lo pensaba, su forma de actuar había sido bochornosa. Realmente lamentable pero aún así se aseguró de negarle a Brenda que fueran celos. No, celos no; impulsos y _nada más_. A pesar del embarazoso momento, Alex, ateniéndose fiel a sus principios, omitió el sentirse mal por su actitud.

Tampoco se disculpó.

Sí, vio la mirada esa, tan irritante, con la que Justin le ordenaba que pida perdón. Esa mirada tan imperiosa, tan molesta, que opacaba el brillo de sus ojos grises, un poco verdosos con la luz del sol taciturno filtrándose a través de las cortinas y con la de los focos de bajo consumo reflejándose en ellos. Ella le devolvió fastidiada una mirada rebelde, aquella con la que se oponía desde hace años al mundo, con la que lo contrariaba siempre. En otrora era una lucha habitual, mas ahora ocurría cuando ocasionalmente se veían. Era una lucha dificultosa, reñida, en las que pocas veces uno cedía. Justin estaba enfadado, su hermana parecía ser una niña malcriada en ciertos momentos. Alex no tenía más excusa que su orgullo. Era complicado dilucidar quién sería el ganador. A veces Justin lograba doblegar el armazón de hierro de su hermana, otras tantas Alex le ganaba por obstinación.

No obstante, no se supo el vencedor. Nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por Brenda. Esa chica parecía estar dispuesta a interrumpir todas sus costumbres fraternales. Alex tal vez le habría lanzado una indirecta sino fuera porque la interrupción la preocupó y la dejó tiesa inmediatamente.

—Me resultas familiar… —fue un comentario inocente, pero que le detuvo la respiración momentáneamente a Alex.

—Tú a mi también —contestó atorada, en un murmullo.

Sus manos se sintieron levemente húmedas y su mirada revoloteó por el lugar, nerviosa. Justin, en cambio, estaba serio y decidido. Como si a él no le hubiere afectado, sino que le hubiese dado el pie, el punto de conexión, para un tema importante.

— ¿Recuerdas a mi familia? —preguntó él a su compañera de cuarto.

La chica asintió. Enseguida su mente relacionó y dejando un _¡claro! _perdido en el aire antes de irse corriendo hacia la habitación azulada de Justin. Mientras tanto, Alex miró a su hermano, y ahora marido, con el imperioso cuestionamiento escapándose de sus labios en un siseo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Justin sonrió levemente, como cada vez que hacía cuando quería asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que él tenía razón.

En el momento siguiente, Brenda volvió con el portarretrato que estaba en el buró de Justin en sus manos.

—Claro, tú te pareces muchísimo a su hermana.

La aludida tragó con dificultad.

—Brenda, ella es mi hermana, Alex —aclaró Justin, con simpleza y serenidad.

—Ah, Alex… —su distracción se esfumó en cuanto asimiló lo que él le acababa de decir. Los últimos vestigios de adormecimiento se desvanecieron en cuanto pronunció atoradamente la información recibida hasta ese instante—. Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que ella es Alex tu hermana? ¿Pero tú no dijiste que eres su esposa? —le preguntó a la aludida.

—Ambas —contestó Justin por ella, ante su inusitada mudez, con cierta… ¿pesadumbre o vergüenza?

El portarretrato tembló en las manos de la chica. Ella caminó pausadamente hasta el sillón, donde se sentó con premura y meditó lo que le contaba su compañero de departamento. Estaban casados. Dos hermanos se habían casado en Las Vegas. En verdad, en el estado de Nevada figuraba que el hermano mayor de los Russo se había casado con una persona ficticia, la identificación falsa de la hermana menor de los Russo, en la ciudad de Las Vegas. Brenda no estaba segura de si la aclaración de los hechos no empeoraba la situación.

— ¿Y entre ustedes…?

—Nada —aseguró Alex, sin estar verdaderamente segura. Incluso algo le oprimía el pecho, pero no sabía qué.

Justin se acercó a Brenda, quien miraba estupefacta el piso de parqué, y se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella.

—Bren, necesito que me hagas un favor. Necesito que nos ayudes _legalmente_ —pidió con suavidad y sutileza.

La chica levantó su cabeza para mirarlos, y Alex notó que se mantenía recelosa, a pesar de su aseguración. Es más, la sombra de la duda bailaba notoriamente en su cara.

* * *

Theresa ya había acomodado todos los huevos recién comprados y ya había metido la tortilla al horno. Continuaba enfadada por haber vuelto a su casa y encontrarse con que su marido no venía como abeja a la miel a verla cocinar. ¡Incluso la única vez que le había traído un pudín sin que él le pidiera!

Había momentos en los que Theresa creía que vivía con cuatro niños…

Max la continuaba preocupando con su nueva adicción a ver programas para niños, pero más la continuaban preocupando sus bebés. Se habían ido a Las Vegas, y los muy malditos la habían bloqueado para no recibir sus llamadas telefónicas. Temía por lo que les pudiera suceder, o lo que pudieran hacer. Quizás, temía más por lo que Alex pudiera hacer allí. Su instinto maternal, machacado últimamente, no le auguraba nada bueno.

Sonó el teléfono y ella corrió como posesa hasta éste, deseando internamente que fueran sus hijos. Si volvía a ser su madre, como le había sucedido el día anterior, juraba que maldeciría en voz alta, sin importarle que su hijo esté presente allí y vea despedazarse su imagen de madre que intenta ser buena. Sorpresivamente era Jerry. Ya le parecía raro que no se le haya escuchado rogar que lo dejara ir a buscar a sus hijos. Entonces Theresa entendió que al final no le había hecho caso y había ido a buscar a Justin y a Alex a Las Vegas, arruinándoles así toda su diversión. Que buena suerte.

Pero la suerte es traicionera, se dijo. La sonrisa que levemente se había formado en su rostro se disolvió en cuanto oyó que su marido no los había hallado. Se había dado cuenta que Jerry hablaba con un tono inocentón, suave y con adjetivos cariñosos, como quien espera que no lo sermoneen. No le importó. Ya lo reprendería en otro momento. En cambio le ordenó, para asombro de su esposo, que revise la ciudad dos veces. Tenían que aparecer, Justin y Alex debían estar en algún lado. Más que nada ahora, que estaban desprovistos de magia. Jerry acató su orden y cortó la comunicación.

Theresa suspiró contrariada. Quería que sus hijos la pasen bien y disfruten, pero también quería cuidarlos y controlarlos. Suspiró otra vez. Era difícil ser madre, ¡y ella que pensó que la adolescencia era la peor etapa!

La preocupaba dónde estarían, cómo estarían, y qué estarían haciendo. Y no había nadie allí que pudiera despejarle ninguna de sus dudas… Esperen un momento. Sí había alguien que podría hacerlo, y estaba estirado en toda su estructura en el sillón naranja.

—Maaax —cantó el nombre del menor de sus hijos, con un tono suave y alegre. Éste levantó levemente la cabeza y la miró con ojos curiosos. No siempre ella lo llamaba así—. ¿Quieres un pudín?

Palabras mágicas. Su hijo se levantó de un salto y se paró frente a ella, dispuesto. _¡Ja! ¿Quién necesita magia cuando se tiene ingenio?_, se regocijó. Le mostró a su hijo el pudín que sostenía con su mano izquierda y le impuso como condición que le dijera, si sabía, dónde estaban Justin y Alex. Era un trato justo, información por comida.

— ¿Quieres saber dónde están Justin y Alex? —reiteró Max, mirándola curiosamente. Theresa asintió fervientemente—. Ellos están… —Max dejó un momento de suspenso. Luego tomó el pudín y salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras gritaba— ¡en Las Vegas!

Theresa quedó un segundo anonadada y luego suspiró resignada y algo enfadada. No se iba a molestar en increpar a su hijo, era inútil. Ese chico era casi inservible.

* * *

_¡Hoolaa! ¿Cómo andan? ¿Me extrañaron? No creo XD. Bueno la verdad que esta vez tengo un combo de excusas para explicar mi ausencia. Ésta se dio de la suma de semana de evaluaciones (que aún no termina) + falta de tiempo + falta de unspiración cuando tenía tiempo + un ataque casi depresivo = larga demora. Aún así, discúlpenme, quizás el capítulo no está del todo bien logrado. Trataré de no demorarme tanto para el próximo, pero no prometo nada XD. Encima también voy a subir una traducción (en cuanto traduzca XD)._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Los amé! Uno más especial que el otro. Me dio mucha risa que varios odiaran de entrada a Brenda xD. Por cualquier cosa, No, ella no será una Mary Sue (no me las banco en realidad XD). Muchas gracias a Akannah por comentarme otra vez simplemente para que llegue a los 50 reviews, sos una tierna XD. Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron con sus cuentas (gloria-cullen-potter(que encima te tomaste la molestia de hacerme recordar que el tiempo pasa xD), Anniz Fan, Akannah, Tsuki Saki, puccarycute, BlindMaster, Jay-Dope y Sakura Cristal... les contestaré en cuanto pueda XD) y los que lo hicieron anonimamente (LiixsyJonas, mary, quirvan108 y Barby... me encantaron sus reviews, lástima que no les pueda responder :( )._

_Ojalá les haya gustado, o sino cualquier cosa me hacen saber. Ejemplo, errores que tengo de ortografía y de incoherencias. Por cierto, debo dar una fe de erratas: en un capítulo anterior (en el que están en la pileta) dije que Justin vivía en un departamento en el séptimo piso, y en el capítulo anterior puse que entran en el 3B; la verdad es que entran en el 7B, un error mío u.u_

_Nos vemos hastala próxima ^^ __¡Besos!_


	9. Sólo escucha

**Despertando en Las Vegas**

**Por:** Jeadore

* * *

**9. Sólo escucha**

Justin se pasó la mano por el cabello, exhausto. Llevaba más de media hora atascado en una simple matriz, que en cualquier otro momento la haría en menos de dos minutos. Tachaba con serenidad todos los números, pero por dentro sólo quería gritar y tirar el lápiz y los papeles al piso. Aunque no lo demostraba. Intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, más que nada porque él bien sabía a qué se debía su falta de atención. En pocas palabras: Brenda estaba hablando con Alex.

Carraspeó suavemente. Aun así ninguna de las dos lo miró.

Fue increíble la forma en que el encanto natural y maligno de su hermana se ganó a Brenda como a todas las demás personas que alguna vez hablaban con ella. Su compañera de cuarto no paraba de hablarle, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, aunque Justin se dio cuenta de que también intentaba sonsacarle información. Le lanzaba indirectas sobre su ahora extraña situación fraterno-sentimental. No obstante, Alex desviaba la conversación con astucia hacia la vida personal de Brenda. Y él sabía, ya bien conocía, que a Brenda le adoraba hablar de sí misma; algo que, si lo pensaba bien, a su hermana también le encantaba.

Brenda le contaba con ánimo su historia personal. Desde el momento en que su estricto padre la echó de su casa por haber abandonado la carrera de abogacía e ingresar a la de Técnico superior en Diseño de Mobiliario, con un gélido comentario sobre que se arruinaría la vida al preferir ser una simple carpintera por encima de una valorada abogada, hasta el momento en que él se enteró de forma abrupta que ella era lesbiana, en una discusión por su futuro, y la desheredó. Su padre era un abogado defensor en Boston, tan respetado como rico; y ella, su única hija. Aún así, ella levantaba el mentón orgullo. Gracias a una pequeña ayuda de su madre y a los diseños que vende a una empresa es que puede continuar pagando el alquiler del departamento y los víveres necesarios. Bueno, también tenía que agregar el aporte económico que Justin realizaba, a cambio de vivir allí.

Ella comentaba lo bueno y oportuno que era vivir con Justin, y él dejaba que una sonrisa se le escape mientras oía la conversación ajena. Decía que le facilitaba mucho la vida, no sólo en la cuestión económica, sino que además porque odiaría vivir sola. Era demasiado charlatana para ello. Y otro factor favorable que Brenda podía añadir, era que él no le atraía en lo más mínimo. Sabía que era lindo, pero en ella no producía nada, ni un hormigueo, a pesar de su amabilidad y sus músculos.

Justin se había dado cuenta de las segundas intenciones de Brenda. Muchos años viviendo con Alex y algunos pocos cohabitando con Brenda lo habían avivado más. Su compañera de departamento intentaba producir alguna emoción en Alex, algo que probara su hipótesis. Pero, nada. Su hermana mantenía su cara neutral, aunque con una mirada algo aburrida y perdida. Eso convenció por el momento a Brenda de que allí no había pasado nada más que una borrachera.

Como sabía que debía rescatar a Alex, cuyos bostezos se hacían cada vez más evidentes, y su matemáticas parecían no cooperar; Justin se rindió, abandonó el lápiz y preguntó si alguna también quería café. Inmediatamente, Alex saltó y anunció que ella lo prepararía. No era amabilidad, simplemente quería salir de allí. Evidentemente, ella no sabría dónde estaban las cosas, ya que nunca estuvo allí; por ende, él la acompañó.

Sus movimientos eran sigilosos y el silencio entre ellos acentuaba todavía más esa cualidad. No obstante, con Alex ningún silencio perdura.

—Ya sé a quién se parece. —comentó, como si hablara del clima.

A él se le sacudió el cuerpo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —intentó hacerse el desinteresado.

Ella asintió con seguridad y desafiante mientras él aliñaba tres tazas y tomaba los tarros de café y azúcar.

—Mismo cabello, aunque lacio, mismos hoyuelos, cejas bien parecidas y mismos labios. Sólo los ojos son bien distintos.

Justin bajó su mirada. Se concentró en la pava con agua al fuego que previamente había colocado. En cuanto el agua entró en estado de ebullición, apagó la hornalla de la cocina. Era irónico que Alex se hubiese ofrecido a hacer ella el café cuando al final era él quien lo preparaba. O quizás era más irónica la sarta de burlas que le lanzaría su hermana.

—La extrañas, ¿verdad? —cuestionó ella en un hilo de voz que sorprendió a Justin e hizo que derramara algunas gotas en la mesada—. Aún te duele haberla perdido…

—Te equivocas —respondió él con firmeza y cerrando sus ojos con pesadez. Dejó a un lado el café y se dio vuelta para mirarla—. Sí, es cierto que Julieta fue muy importante para mí, que me dolió haberme tenido que separar así de ella y que en momentos me preguntó qué habría pasado si todo hubiera sido distinto, pero ya lo superé. Mi mente ha asimilado hace mucho que no estaremos juntos jamás, y ahora puedo decir sinceramente que estoy bien sin que ella esté aquí. Tengo otras personas, a mamá y papá, a Max, a mis amigos, te tengo a ti.

Justin hizo un gesto de dolencia cuando se refirió a ella, como si no le quedara otra cosa, pero una sonrisa lo delató. Ella se rió y le golpeó en el brazo.

—Pero Brenda…

—Nah, yo también quedé impactado por el parecido físico, pero, créeme, son completamente distintas. Además, tendría que convertirme en mujer si quisiera que me preste atención —se rió.

—En realidad iba a preguntar por qué ella usa la camisa que _yo_ te regalé para tu cumpleaños como pijama. —repuso.

—Ah, eso —Justin se rascó ligeramente la mejilla—. La verdad es que ella necesitaba algo con que dormir y yo le presté esa camisa. Si te fijas, en la parte trasera y algo de la manga derecha, está veteada por la lavandina. Un pequeño error con el lavarropas.

Ella espió por la puerta y notó con dificultad que él le decía la verdad. Con pesadez, asintió.

Le llevaron una taza de café ya tibio a Brenda y bebieron el amargo líquido endulzado en un relativo silencio. En seguida, Alex anunció que estaba cansada y Justin añadió que debía continuar trabajando, rogando en su interior que esta vez su cabeza se haya despejado y pueda terminar de una vez esa maldita matriz.

No obstante, los números seguían bailando salsa y sus pensamientos continuaban en un vaivén lento e incesante. Alex parecía la misma con todos sus caprichos, pero la verdad es que cada día que la veía la sorprendía nuevamente con una pizca más de madurez. Incluso creyó que era más madura que él y cualquier otro adulto. Después de todo, no se burló de él hace unos momentos, ni entró en una desesperación mayor a la suya con toda su actual situación. Es que, quizás él podía parecer frío en esas situaciones, pero era como últimamente se comportaba cuando todo se salía de su control; tenía que recuperarlo.

Aunque, claro, toda idea de madurez se fue por el baño cuando pasó por su habitación y Alex, en vez de estar durmiendo, estaba hablando por teléfono. Su voz era menuda, casi sorda. Reconoció la frase "Me dices eso, ¿y te consideras hombre?" y enloqueció. ¿En qué estaba metida? ¿Algún tipo con el que estaba relacionada le estaba diciendo algo feo, alguna amenaza? Todos sabían que Alex tenía un gusto particular por lo hombres, y temía que su temperamento la lleve a meterse con el inadecuado. En realidad, ninguno era adecuado para ella, pero eso es otro tema…

Lo único que él agradeció fue que ella estuviera utilizando el teléfono del departamento en lugar de su celular, y corrió hacia la cocina. Allí, encima de la mesada reposaba un teléfono casi sin usar. Con cuidado levantó el tubo y se preparó mentalmente para oír una conversación que podría sorprenderlo.

Mientras ella no se hubiera metido con algún traficante…

No, su hermana era decente.

Acercó el tubo a su oreja y lo que lo sorprendió, realmente inesperado, fue la voz de Max, su hermano menor.

—U_nus is audio quisquis ego sum iens ut dico, nox noctis praevius iens ut recro._

Y entonces, la cocina, las tazas de café sucias en el fregadero, el teléfono, la mesada… todo a su alrededor, se desvaneció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Max cortó extrañado. Del otro lado de la línea la voz ansiosa y demandante de su hermana se apagó y reinó la mudez.

Al principio lo había sorprendido que lo llamaran a su celular un número con característica de otra ciudad. Aunque más lo sorprendió la voz de su hermana y la petición que le hizo. Bueno, si se pensaba no era _tan_ raro ya que a ella le suspendieron la magia hasta que él cumpla los veintiuno, por lo cual era el único con magia de su familia por el momento (no pudo evitar un pequeño regocijo en su interior); aún así que ella se comiese su orgullo y le pida un favor… Está bien, nuevamente debía pensarlo mejor, porque en ningún momento ella le rogó o mencionó la palabra _favor_, pero tampoco le ofreció ningún trato.

Fue algo extraño, pero él prefiere pensar que ella le pidió algo.

Tampoco estaba muy seguro de qué le había pedido que repita. Un hechizo, ¡duh!, eso lo sabe pero no lo que causa éste. Para colmo, estaba en otro idioma.

Su madre seguramente lo mataría (y ni hablar de su padre) si se enteraba que Alex lo había llamado y él no le había preguntado nada sobre dónde estaban, cómo estaban, qué hacían y etcéteras. No importa, la curiosidad lo puede más. Corrió escaleras abajo y se metió en la guarida. Como nunca hacía, se dirigió velozmente hacia el librero. Estaba todo solitario y había un poco de polvo, datado de las semanas que no se tocaba ningún libro. Leyó los lomos de los libros impaciente, preguntándose dónde podría hallar aquel hechizo que en poco tiempo se borraría de su memoria… error, ya no lo recordaba del todo. Tendría que haberlo escrito, se dijo. Aún así, se encogió de hombros y continuó buscando.

Finalmente encontró algo que no esperaba: limpieza. Había un lugar solitario en el que se veía la madera del mueble y que hacía que todos los demás libros se cayeran diagonalmente. Faltaba un libro. Max apostaba a que era uno importante, y que sólo Alex podría habérselo llevado ya que Justin era demasiado correcto como para robarse algo. No entendía para qué, si no podía usar magia; pero tal vez podría tenerlo desde antes de su cumpleaños. Sino podría tenerlo su padre, pero él sólo estaría guardándolo, resguardándolo de sus hijos, por lo que debería ser un libro de hechizos prohibidos.

Aun así apostaba por Alex.

Agh, le dolía la cabeza. Pensar tanto no era su estilo.

* * *

_¡Hooooola! ¿Cómo andan? No, no morí y reviví. Sólo volví._

_Ya sé que dije que para julio habría terminado esta historia, pero no fue así u.ú Me fui de viaje de egresados, mi computadora ha sufrido uno que otro pequeño percance, yo he sufridos los míos (lease bloqueos mentales, emocionales, etc), y trabajos de último año más averiguar y preparar mi próximo ingreso al mundo universitario..._

_Y llegamos a hoy XD Ya me está dando verguenza decirlo. Soy una person muy inconstante como podrán ver, pero intentaré no demorarme más tiempo, quiero empezar a terminar mis historias, ¡carajo!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Hermooosos! Ya no sé qué decirles cada vez que los leo =3_

_¡Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo!_

_¡Besos! Y...¿reviews?_


	10. Retroceso I

**Nota: **¡Hola~! Dudo mucho que alguien vuelva a leer, pero igualmente subo un capítulo más después de tanto tiempo (¡Dos años!). Agradezco muchísimo a quienes leyeron este fic y esperaron a que continuara (_Lymairoz, _eres de las principales, honey). Si soy sincera, no tengo excusas: me estanqué un poco -mucho-, me decepcioné un poco con el rumbo de y final de la serie (tenía que ser Disney...) y regresé a otro de mis fandoms-adicciones. Aun así, espero terminar esta historia.

¡Gracias por leer~!

**10. Retroceso I**

Lo primero que notó apenas parpadeó, fue la brillantez del lugar, el ruido y el _calor_. Justin estaba ubicado al costado de Alex, en una posición en la que oportunamente no podía ni espiar sus cartas. En realidad, era Alex quien ocultaba sus cartas y pateaba a su hermano cada vez que éste intentaba acercarse. En cuanto el crupier le llamó la atención a su hermana, ella liberó la sonrisa victoriosa que había estado ocultando, y bajó su mano: cuatro _ases. _

_¿De dónde demonios sacas tan buenas cartas?_

Justin se sintió extrañado. No estaba seguro de si esas palabras las había escuchado, se las había imaginado o las había recordado. Lo único que sabía era que él no las había dicho, y, sin embargo, sabía que había movido su boca y que la voz que las dijo había sido la suya.

Miró a su hermana esperando algo de sorpresa por su parte, ya que Justin Russo no decía malas palabras. Lejos de eso, Alex lo miró divertida y con una voz alegre mezclada con cierto sarcasmo.

—Me extraña, araña; que siendo mosca, no me conozcas —repitió un viejo e infantil dicho que su madre les había enseñado en su infancia y rió en voz alta. Luego alzó la mano y pidió a la moza de turno dos martinis.

Justin comenzó a entrar a un estado de estupefacción que jamás se reflejó en su rostro cuando se volvió a escuchar a sí mismo gritar que él quería doble aceituna. ¡No! ¡Él no quería nada de alcohol en este momento! ¡Sólo quería saber qué estaba pasando allí! Quería saber por qué no tenía control de su propio cuerpo, de sus propias expresiones, de sus propias palabras.

Buscó la forma de decirle a Alex que algo andaba mal consigo, pero su boca no emitía ningún sonido, sino que se arrugaba en la ansiosa espera a que su hermana finalmente desvele sus nuevas cartas. Ni siquiera podía parpadear; sus ojos se mantenían abiertos en contra de su voluntad.

Sólo era espectador de una obra en la que, irónicamente, también participaba.

Observaba a todos los jugadores dejar la apuesta inicial, al crupier repartir las cartas, a Alex levantar su carta en un ángulo sumamente agudo haciendo que sólo ella pudiera ver su carta. Volvían a apostar, volvía a repartir, volvía a mirar la carta. Sin embargo, esta vez ella no apostó. Justin le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, y ella lo calló con una mirada seria. Alex mostró su mano: escalera.

Justin festejó y la abrazó sutilmente con un brazo, mientras ella juntaba todas sus fichas victoriosas y declaraba que se quería ir de allí. Unos pasos más, y desembocaron en otro juego.

En realidad, por dentro, Justin estaba gritando, ordenándose a sí mismo que debía agarrar a su hermana y llevársela de allí hacia algún lugar donde esté más cerca del raciocinio y la sobriedad. Aunque, claro, siguiendo su propia nueva ley murpheana, nada de eso sucedió. Él tomó los dos dados rojos, ella sopló su puño para darle suerte, y él tiró los dados nuevamente hacia la mesa. Necesitaban un siete, y un siete obtuvieron. Justin apretó su puño orgulloso y ella le brindó la sonrisa más linda que había visto en su rostro cuando un dado mostró su quinta cara y el otro, la segunda.

Alex agarró nuevamente los dados, los puso en la mano derecha de él y, acercándosele más hasta rozar su brazo con sus pechos y su oído con su aliento, le susurró palabras claves.

—Vamos, Justin. Haz tu magia.

Apartando el hecho de que se estremeció suavemente mientras su piel se ponía de gallina, él apretó con fuerza los dados rojos en su mano derecha. Los tiró con fiereza y determinación. Internamente Justin intentaba comprender no sólo la situación en la que se encontraba, sino que también el juego. No se acordaba completamente cómo era, únicamente sabía que debía tirar los dados. Tampoco es que le importara mucho. Después de todo, lo interesante era que ahora su hermana chillaba y lo abrazaba, para luego chocar su copa con la suya y ambos beber todo el contenido de la copa.

Quería gritarse a sí mismo que debía parar. Ya sabía hacia dónde lo llevaría el comportamiento actual –hacia una borrachera asombrosa, una resaca insoportable y una boda incestuosa—; pero continuaba sin oportunidades de acción. Tenía una absoluta nulidad de opciones, sólo podía dejar las cosas pasar. Se sentía peor que un cuadripléjico. Miraba todo desde adentro, conciente, pero actuaba completamente falto de razón. No obstante, en este punto, cierta resignación y cierta curiosidad hicieron mella en él, y se dejó conducir por el momento.

Al menos sabría qué sucedió.

—Si sacamos un cuatro doble de nuevo…

—¡Nos vamos de compras! —completó la oración Alex, con la voz una octava más alta de lo común.

Él asintió con efervescencia y una sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro. Ella besó la mano donde tenía atrapados a los dados para darle suerte y Justin sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en esa zona. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor para verlos ganar o romper su racha. Agitó su mano y en un movimiento apurado lanzó los dados. Salieron con lo que parecía extrema lentitud. El que primero cayó dio varias vueltas hasta finalmente decidirse en mostrar cuatros puntos blancos, y el segundo golpeó contra el borde de la mesa y también mostró la cuarta cara del dado. Un chillido de alegría escapó de los labios de Alex, que en un saltito abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Duró menos de tres segundos, pero en esos tres segundos el cuerpo de Justin se estremeció y una oleada de calor le recorrió desde los pies hasta la cabeza con rapidez. Internamente, el Justin conciente lo atribuyó al alcohol y a la emoción de ganar, mas no pudo excusar la manera en que se agrandó su sonrisa en esos tres segundos.

Alex agarró con efervescencia las fichas que le alcanzaba el crupier junto con las que ya tenían sobre la mesa y casi corrió a ir a cambiarlas, seguida por Justin. Cuando él trató de contabilizar el dinero ganado, ella lo hizo ceder en su intento y lo condujo hacia el centro comercial del Ceaser Palace. El Justin conciente aproximó que habían ganado alrededor de siete mil dólares o más. Suspiró. Era mucho más de lo que ganaba en un mes.

El centro comercial parecía ser terriblemente lujoso, con las altas columnas de mármol, el piso reluciente, los centenares de tiendas en todos los pisos y el personal los atendía con extrema atención y educación. Justin sabía relativamente poco sobre moda —su hermana, en un estado de sobriedad, bufaría y diría _nada_— pero reconocía algunas marcas y reconocía aún más el brillo en los ojos de Alex.

—Versace, Gucci, Dior, Burberry, Vuitton, Bulgari, Valentino… —susurraba su hermana, con la sonrisa de una niña.

—¿A dónde vamos primero? —preguntó Justin.

—¡A Burberry! —apremió su hermana, casi corriendo hasta el local.

Él la siguió con una sonrisa en el rostro y apenas ingresó al local vio a su hermana revisando la ropa entusiasmada. Apenas lo vio, agarró su mano y lo atrajo hacia sí. Colocó alrededor de su cuello un pañuelo y en sus brazos empezó a poner todo tipo de ropa. Una dependienta los recibió amablemente y les indicó dónde estaban los vestidores. Alex agarró la ropa que él sostenía y marchó a paso veloz hacia los probadores mientras Justin miraba la sección de hombres. Cuando él se estaba probando unos lentes oscuros, ella abrió el vestidor para mostrarle su apariencia. Justin bajó los lentes y la observó de arriba abajo: la gabardina blanca abierta, la blusa verde con escote corazón, la pollera roja ceñida a la cintura y unos altísimos zapatos de tacón negros. Al Justin conciente le hizo recordar a las actrices de antaño, mas en el exterior sólo se limitó a morderse el labio inferior. Alex se rió, le quitó los anteojos con un guiño y se los colocó. Ella posó en broma y él le pidió que esperara. Justin sacó su celular y con la cámara de éste le tomó una fotografía a Alex, quien lanzó un beso al aire.

Alex volvió al probador y al rato salió con un vestido blanco hueso sencillo, pero él no pudo moverse. Ella se le acercó sinuosa y tomó ambos extremos del largo pañuelo que todavía rodeaba el cuello de su hermano, y tirando de ellos lo acercó hacia sí. Justin no opuso resistencia. Él admiraba primero su cuerpo y cómo el vestido se entallaba en éste, luego sus ojos chispeantes y enseguida sus labios. Sus labios finos, rosados y brillantes. No podía parar de contemplarlos e incluso creía ir acercándose lentamente.

En un rápido movimiento se colocó algo en la cabeza y Alex se echó atrás en carcajadas. Levantó la mirada hacia el espejo y entendió: se había puesto una capelina rosada con una cinta roja y flores del mismo color; y se rió de lo ridículo que se veía. Su hermana exigió una foto. Cuando él levantó el celular para hacerse la foto, ella se le posicionó a su lado con lo lentes sostenidos en su frente con un mano y tirando levemente del pañuelo con la otra. Al ver la foto, ambos vieron que salieron con caras graciosas y no pudieron evitar volver a reír.

Alex volvió al probador a colocarse su propia ropa mientras Justin pagaba la que se ya había probado, el pañuelo y los anteojos. Con dos grandes bolsas en la mano de Justin, ambos salieron de local. Ella lo apuró, aún tenían que mirar más locales y tenían que ir _sí o sí_ a Dior y Vuitton.

Alrededor de hora y media más tarde, abandonaban el centro comercial del Ceaser Palace, ambos con varias bolsas en cada mano. Alex no se había comprado un bolso Vuitton, sino dos; Justin se había comprado entre esas cosa una chaqueta de cuero negra con detalles en plateado que le hacía parecer un motociclista, una pipa de chocolate en un curioso bar y una botella de Jameson añejo. Las demás bolsas eran completa y exclusivamente ropa y accesorios de Alex.

La escuchó comentar que estaba exhausta de comprar y que no soportaba cargar las bolsas, mientras se sentaba en un banco de mármol, haciendo un puchero. Él se echó a reír y cargó sus bolsas en el poco lugar que le quedaba entre sus manos, obteniendo una sonrisa de su parte.

—Saca el Jameson y la pipa —le pidió.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —cuestionó ella. Aun así los sacó y admiró durante unos segundos la pipa de chocolate—. Todavía no entiendo por qué has comprado esto —comentó risueña y con sorna.

—¿Cómo que no entiendes? ¡Porque es genial!

Alex frunció el ceño.

—Explícate —demandó, mientras abría el Jameson y bebía un sorbo directamente de la botella.

—Mejor después te lo muestro. —Justin se resignó y Alex no replicó como habituaría a hacer, sino que volvió a beber directamente de la botella—. Y no tomes del pico de la botella; eso no lo hacen las damas.

Alex gruñó y volvió a beber encogiéndose de hombros.

—Según tú, yo no soy una dama, sólo tu hermana. —Le hizo una mueca ladina, pero le entregó la botella.

Justin la vio bajar la cabeza y apurarse a levantarse y adelantarse, aludiendo con renovada emoción a que tenían que ir a comer pizza a ese _restó bárbaro_ que había visto al lado de la piscina. Cuando él se dio cuenta, su hermana iba bastante más adelante y lo había abandonado con todas las bolsas. Gruñó pero aun así las agarró y siguió a Alex en un paso apresurado hasta la limosina que los devolvería al hotel.

Una vez en él, caminan con premura hacia la piscina, donde la música continuaba oyéndose tan fuerte como Justin recordaba haberla oído esa tarde, mas la manera de comportarse de la mayoría de los presentes —bailando con desenvoltura, hablando a los gritos y sin inhibiciones— demostraba que ya estaban bajos los efectos del alcohol. Aunque él tampoco podía objetar mucho, ya que él y su hermana parecían estar de la misma forma. Incluso se había percatado de que ocasionalmente arrastraban las vocales.

Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la fiesta e inmediatamente Alex ordenó la primera pizza que vio en el menú y le sonó apetitosa. Luego, continuó quejándose de las bolsas que Justin mantenía a su alrededor. Éste se reía de ella y sorbía del Jameson, aunque en su interior gritaba por detenerse. No funcionaba. En cuanto trajeron la pizza y los vasos, Justin dejó a un lado la botella de licor y ambos se apresuraron a tomar una porción, apenas concientes del hambre que los embargaba.

Alex emitió un sonido de placer, imperceptible entre el ruido de la música, y Justin quiso burlarse de su expresión, pero se quedó estático observándola. El alrededor tronaba y apabullaba sus sentidos, y aun así el rostro de ella parecía brillar —más que la luna y las estrellas, más que las luces de neón de Las Vegas— en la noche.

Ella abrió sus ojos mas desvió la mirada en el preciso momento en que un ruido se oyó a su derecha. Vio extrañado a Alex fruncir el ceño y sintió su pantalón humedeciéndose.

—¡Te apareciste! ¡Eres un mago! —exclamó su hermana. Él miró hacia el centro de atención de su hermana y se topó con un hombre de su edad riendo desinhibido, con las mejillas rojas e intentando hacer vanamente señas para que Alex baje la voz.

—Sí, sí lo soy —contestó risueño. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y patinaba las sílabas. Además poseía un acento extranjero que les dificultaba comprender qué decía—. ¿Ustedes también?

—Suspendidos —contestó Alex con amargura.

El hombre frunció los labios y se revolvió el cabello colorado.

—Qué feo —admitió—. Gracias a Merlín soy hijo único. Lamento lo de la pizza, ¿puedo hacer algo por ustedes? Soy Preston, por cierto.

Entonces Justin cayó en cuenta de por qué sentía su pantalón mojado. El hombre había volcado su botella de Jameson por toda la mesa y el licor se había escurrido hasta el borde y caer como catarata sobre la tela. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Allí se iba su Jameson, desperdiciándose…

—Alex —se presentó su hermana—. Y el mudo es Justin.

En vez de pronunciar su ceño fruncido, él se rió y estrechó la mano de Preston. Por alguna razón, el hombre le había caído bien. En su interior pensó que ya estaba borracho, no era raro que todos les parecieran buenas personas. Notó la tentativa mirada de su hermana que se transfería de Preston hacia las bolsas y no pudo evitar reír.

—Acompáñanos —lo invitó mientras señalaba una silla libre. Pensó que ya era tonto llorar sobre Jameson derramado…

Preston aceptó con un asentimiento vago de cabeza y estaba moviendo la silla hacia atrás cuando la voz de Alex, sin tapujos, se abrió paso de forma risueña.

—Oh, ¿y podrías hacernos un favor?

El hombre asintió mientras agarraba una porción de pizza bañada en licor y le daba un mordiscón. Justin no supo si reírse, hacer una mueca de asco o probar el también. Lo que sí notó, fue que en la valentía del alcohol lograba que su hermana se volviera más extrovertida y caradura que de costumbre.

—Envíanos las bolsas a mi habitación —ordenó ella con una sonrisa.

—Con gusto —aceptó Preston. Sacó sin disimulo su varita y carraspeó antes de hablar—. _Bolsas aquí ya no están, a la habitación de Alex se van._

Instantáneamente, las bolsas que rodeaban a Justin se desvanecieron. No les preocupó que alguien los haya visto, todos parecían estar en sus asuntos mientras derrochaban euforia. Alex aplaudió contenta y Justin se encontró a sí mismo pensando que aquel gesto infantil la hacía ver adorable, aun cuando portaba tacones de ocho centímetros y un vestido a medio muslo.

—Bien —dijo Preston mientras guardaba la varita y seguía masticando el final de su porción de pizza—. Y ahora, ¿qué?

Alex sonrió, rozó ligeramente con su mano sus brazos y se alejó divertida hacia la pista. Justin internamente no pudo creer lo rápido que su cuerpo se movió para seguirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jerry caminaba por The Strip con las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de cuerpo. Llevaba ya no sabía cuánto tiempo yendo de un sitio a otro en busca de sus hijos, pero parecía como si estos se hubieran esfumado.

Suspiró.

Era como si ellos no quisieran ser encontrados y Merlín los oyera. Se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Y si no estuviera actuando correctamente? ¿Y si sus hijos _no_ debían ser encontrados? Quizás él no debería…

Miró a su alrededor. Las luces refulgentes, gritos eufóricos, gente claramente ebria y otros claramente molestos por ésta, casino y autos y limosinas.

No. Él estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sus hijos deberían estar en casa, con ellos, en Nueva York.


End file.
